


Солнышко

by Mickey_NotTheMouse



Series: Daughter of Oliver [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Minor AU, Minor canon divergence, Oliver as a Dad, Original Character(s), Powerful Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_NotTheMouse/pseuds/Mickey_NotTheMouse
Summary: Oliver returned home from five years in hell, but he wasn't alone.Looking for BETA





	1. "Pilot"

Heavy breathing could be heard as feet thumped against the forest floor. Closer and closer the toes stretched to the rocky shore of the island. Muscles strained with power and eyes narrowed on the waves of the ocean keeping a fishing boat afloat.

Oliver leapt from the mountainside with ease and slid to a stop on a high point overlooking the shore unsheathing the bow from its place below him he picked up an arrow and set his aim. He watched as the arrow soared through the air and found its mark in the pile of explosives surely catching the attention of the fishermen.

He sighed with relief as he stared down the boat watching it inch its way closer to shore and closed his eyes as he thought of home.

Only did he open his eyes when he felt a small hand slip into his. His eyes snapped open to find hers and he smiled warmly trying to ease the fear and uncertainty hers held. He drew her into his side tucking her under his arm and kissing the top of her hair, reassuring her that he was there, and everything would be okay.

He looked back at the boat and noted the smaller boat coming to shore. Taking her hand once more he led her down to the rocky beach where he found two older Asian men awaiting him.

Knowing they were rescued he dropped to his knees in relief and he held her small hand in his as she stood behind him he could feel her tense and ready to attack should these men mean either of them harm. He gently squeezed her hand in comfort as one thought went through his head.

He and his daughter were going home.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Annahlea looked at her new surroundings, the shiny floors of the hospital reflecting her face an image she hadn’t seen in a while. She looked away from the reflection to the man she considered her only family. Years of learning, living, and surviving together had forged a bond between her and the man she had come to call her Dad that could never be broken.

The journey back to his home, a place she had heard so many stories about she felt as though she herself had lived there as well, had been a short one. When they had been taken back to the mainland and he had given his name the reaction was almost immediate. She had stayed quiet for the most part, letting him explain, letting him give her story, she answered when necessary- like when they first made state side and government officials awaited their arrival at the hospital only allowing time to be thoroughly evaluated before asking her where she was from and how she had ended up on the island. The two survivors gave their responses and the agents had pulled her files, satisfied with their findings they had welcomed the two back and Oliver insisted that the legal process for her adoption be expedited in the circumstances, an issue he was assured wouldn’t be procrastinated.

Annahlea smiled to herself as she thought of her story, she and her father had been flying across the ocean to Hong Kong on his private plane mechanical failure had crashed them into the island leaving her the sole survivor at only eight years old. When Oliver Queen had washed ashore and came upon the young girl he had taken it upon himself to ensure the two would survive. The other details of her family’s demise and lack of living relatives had been passed along and verified and Annahlea was sure it would be on the news in a matter of time- explaining the sudden arrival of a young girl with the Oliver Queen. The truth too complicated for any outsider to comprehend. Not even Oliver knew the full truth, a fact that ate away at her as they kept no secrets from each other, ever. The only solace she found was that she knew the truth would only bring them more danger.  
Oliver called her name and as her eyes found his kind smiling face once more she was sure hers had betrayed her and told him of how lost in her thoughts she was. Oliver nodded his head, beckoning her over to the large window with him.

She found her favorite place again as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they looked at their glowing city before them. Their home.  
“You okay?” he asked quietly for what had to be the hundredth time since leaving the island, his tone unrecognizable from the once young party boy that had washed ashore, now kind and fatherly.

Annahlea nodded, “Just… adjusting,” she told him as she thought of the right word to use in her predicament, assuring his fatherly worry once more. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the racing cars below, “Even before the island… life was never like this,” she nodded to the city before them.

Oliver’s tight smile could be seen in the clear glass window and felt in the squeeze on her shoulders, “I know,” he sighed too, “And you will never go back to that Annie, I-”

“Swear,” Annahlea chimed in with him, the promise that he made sure to frequently assure her ever since she had shared her past with him on the island, made her smile, “I know. I’m not worried about that,” she paused, and the light smile fell from her lips as her eyes fell to the floor, “I’m afraid I won’t fit in here.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed, and he drew away from the young girl, pulling her lightly to get her to face him as he knelt before her, making him eye level with her tiny stature.

“What do you mean?” he asked gently and Annahlea sighed. Even though the years they had endured together had created a bond between the two that made them closer than any other, the two still had difficulty sharing their feelings and emotions even with each other.

“You and I both know I have no semblance of an idea of how to live in this world Dad,” Annahlea confessed, “The life I lived before Lian Yu was at the very best, this city’s very worst and I’m scared that I won’t be able to adjust and fit into the life you have here… the family you have here,” her voice fell to one just above a whisper, “I’ve never had a home.”

For a girl who had suffered and survived more than anyone Oliver had ever known, more than even he had, he knew it took an insurmountable lot to shake the girl he had come to call his own. To see the fear and sadness in her glassy eyes tore his heart in two as he gathered her in his arms and pressed his mouth to the side of her head as he willed her fears and anxiety away.

Pulling back his hands found her shoulders and he knelt before her to look his child in the eye, “Annie,” he started, making sure he had her full attention as he spoke to remove any doubt about her place in his life, “You are my kid. Blood or not. You are my family just as much as Thea is,” he smiled softly as did she at the mention of his little sister she had heard so much about, “As my Mom is, as my Dad was. You’re a Queen and will be for the rest of your life and you belong here, fit in here as much as I do. My mother and sister will love you just as much as I do, and we will make this work. We will make this our home,” he swore to her, his eyes shining with promise. He drew his hand back raising his little finger to lock with her own as he reminded her, “It’s you and me, remember?” he repeated the words she had heard hundreds of times over the last five years. Annahlea gave her own small smile as the worry she held slowly slipped away.

“You and me,” she answered, locking her little finger with his and Oliver gave her a warm and wide smile as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes in relief that he could comfort his daughter.

“Oliver?” It was a sound he hadn’t heard in five years and as he held his child in his arms he couldn’t help but feel like one himself as his mother’s voice filled his ears.

He stood from his kneel and turned to face the door, his past hitting him in the chest as he noted the changes in his mother. Still beautiful and regal as ever it was evident under his keen eye that time and worry had crossed her and left small delicate lines of evidence on her face. He smiled at the woman and a soft “Mom,” left him.

Tears of joy leaked down her face as she neared him and before throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace she claimed him once more as her beautiful boy.  
Hugging his mother to him, Oliver relished in the feeling of familiarity.

When they pulled apart Oliver turned back to his daughter to see her wide and cautious storm shaded eyes staring back at him. He gave her a smile and a nod beckoning her closer and as she neared he pulled her in front of him, his hands on her shoulders in reassurance as she looked up at the older woman.

“Mom, this is Annahlea… my daughter,” Oliver said with pride, giving a gentle squeeze to the young girl as he did so, “Annie, this is my Mom.”

Both women looked at each other Annah’s eyes analyzing every part of Moira and Moira just staring at her in wonder.

Finally, it was Moira who broke the silence, she smiled widely at the child, “Hello sweetheart my name is Moira.”

Annahlea hesitated her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the woman before her. In the nights when she couldn’t sleep, when the day had been too long or too hard for Annahlea to be able to drift off on her own her Dad had filled her head with stories of his past. Many of them involving the woman before her and the love she had given her Dad –even though as he reflected on his past self he felt like he didn’t deserve it.

She didn’t even know her and, yet the woman had given Annahlea so much already that the young girl was at a loss of what to do next.

When her words finally found her, she gave a small smile at Moira and said, “I’m Annahlea,” her voice was quiet and timid, “I-it’s nice to meet you.”

Moira smiled at the girl and then at her son who returned one as well. Moira looked back at the teen, “It’s very nice to meet you as well, Annahlea,” she looked to her son once more before turning back to the teen, “Thank you for bringing my boy home to me,” the motherly warmth that radiated from Moira put Annahlea at ease and she felt herself relax from her fear of being rejected.

Moira extended her hand to the young girl, “Come,” she said, and Annahlea hesitated but took the outstretched hand after a comforting squeeze from Oliver and Moira led them to the couch in the room, sitting down and Annahlea following suit as Oliver trailed behind and sat in the chair across from two of the most important people in his life, “Why don’t you tell me all about yourself, hmm,” her eyes shined with happiness as she looked at the young girl and Annahlea gave her own as Oliver watched fondly as the two delved into a conversation of Annahlea’s past, and bonded as family should.

____________________________

  
When Moira left, after multiple assurances from Annah and Oliver they would be okay for one more night as the doctors wanted, Annah laid back in her bed and Oliver stood over her brushing her dark ebony hair away from her face- a practice that he had found soothed her to a better sleep.

“Dad?”

“Hm?” Oliver asked as he stared at the young girl that he had come to love as his own.

“I love you,” Annahlea told him, a sentiment she had never expressed before she had knew Oliver and one that Oliver made sure to tell his child every day.

“I love you too,” Oliver kissed her forehead- lingering as he accepted the new challenges that faced them in the future, but for now letting them be problems for the future, as he helped his daughter adjust to a new world- before walking over to his bed and lying down, forgetting to hit the lights in the process. He moved to get back up, but Annah’s voice stopped him.

“I’ve got it,” she told him, and he once again relaxed into his bed as she lifted her hand and the light switch glowed with a black and dark blue glittering aura before switching off.

____________

  
In the morning after deciding that it would be best to just pick things up on the way to the hospital to avoid the press, Moira greeted her son and granddaughter with a smile and arms full of bags.

After the two got dressed the three pressed through the crowds of paparazzi outside the front and got into the waiting car where it sped off to the Queen mansion.

Annah fingered her new white t-shirt in nervousness as they were parked in front of the large home, she had yet to exit the car. Her new outfit suited her perfectly, gone were her hospital rags replaced with a dark washed pair of skinny jeans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket that matched her ankle boots. Her long dark hair was brushed and thrown into a high ponytail and she looked clean cut and stylish but felt even more out of place. Oliver who had got out to retrieve his box from the trunk noted that his daughter hadn’t left the confines of the car and was staring at the goliath of a house, winked at her slyly and jerked his head for her to follow him as he offered her his hand with a smile.

Annah followed her father into her new home and listened as her grandmother spoke, “Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing. Annie-”

“Annah, Mom,” Oliver corrected his mother, squeezing Annah’s hand a little as he smiled down at her, “Annie’s… our thing.”

Moira looked between the two and saw the love that her baby now had for his own baby, a soft smile grew on her face as she nodded and continued, correcting herself, “Annah, your room will be right next door, a guest room that we will turn into your own personal paradise. I’ll have the decorators come by late this week and we can sit down with them and discuss what you want if that’s alright?”

Paradise. A word Annahlea would never have used to describe any of her prior living arrangements. The excited look on her new family’s face made her smile and she gave a nod of approval. Her Dad noticed her hesitation and noted, “A task I’m sure Thea would be happy to assist with,” quietly, once more casting a sly, reassuring wink in her direction and making her sigh in relief.

“Oliver,” A deep voice called out, the accent very similar to Annah’s, as a bald-headed man neared them, “Damn good to see you.”

As she watched her Dad not immediately respond to the welcome she was put on edge that the man before her may mean danger. Gripping Oliver’s hand tighter she changed her stance to one of defense almost subconsciously.

“It's Walter,” Walter clarified and still Oliver had a blank stare on his face, “Walter Steele.”

“You remember Walter,” Moira interjected, her hand coming to rest on Oliver’s arm, “Your father's friend from the company.”

Oliver’s face did not change as he moved around Walter, Annah following closely behind as her father led her to the woman standing in the back of the room,  
“It's good to see you, Raisa,” Oliver greeted, pulling Annah in front of him, letting her know that this woman was no threat as he introduced her, “I’d like you to meet my daughter, Annahlea. Annahlea,” she looked up at him over her shoulder, “This is Raisa, a very good friend of mine.”

Annah looked away from Oliver to the older woman before her, her warm smile making Annah smile in return as she spoke, “It’s nice to meet you Miss Raisa,” she greeted.  
Raisa’s smile only widened, “It is very nice to meet you as well Miss Annahlea,” her thick accent filling her words as she came closer to the girl, taking both hands in her own and giving a gentle squeeze, “Thank you for bringing Mr. Oliver home to us.”

Annah’s smile widened as she knew she was going to like the woman before her. Raisa looked away from the young girl, though her hands still remained locked as she looked at her employer, “Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.”

“Wonderful,” Moira agreed, but as a door closed upstairs Oliver left the small group to stand at the bottom of the grand staircase. Annah stayed near Raisa as she watched her father smile towards the top of the stairs, ignoring his mother who asked if he heard what Raisa had said.

“Hey, sis,” Oliver greeted, and Annah heard the soft patter of footsteps as she saw a flurry of dark hair run towards her Dad as the young girl said, “I knew it, I knew you were alive,” before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, one he gladly returned.

“I missed you so much,” Thea told him, her eyes closing in relief.

“You were with me the whole time,” he responded. Annah watched with a small smile as brother and sister were reunited.  
When they pulled apart Thea’s eyes immediately found hers.

“And, you made me an aunt,” Thea joked as she looked up at Oliver, “Most people just bring home a t-shirt.”

Annahlea had spent five years hearing of the infamous Speedy and waited for no one to introduce her as she stepped forward and extended her hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” her soft voice chimed, “I’ve heard a lot about the infamous Speedy and have very much looked forward to meeting you.”

Thea looked at the girl not half a decade younger than her, noting her tepidness and nervousness she felt for the girl. Sliding past the extended hand she pulled the girl into a firm hug not noting the way the younger girl froze and stiffened at the invasion of personal space.

“Welcome to the family Annahlea,” she pulled away, though her hands stayed on her shoulders, “We may be a bit,” she looked at the other members in the room, “Insane. But there’s no other family in the world like us… I can’t wait to get to know the girl that saved my brother’s sorry a-”

“Thea,” Oliver cut off her curse with a pointed look, making his younger sister look in his direction and pulling her away from her hold on Annah, the latter silently sighing in relief.

  
Thea raised her hands in surrender, “Sorry,” she muttered looking back to the brunette before her, “Geesh you survived five years on an island you think he’s be okay with the word a-s-s,” she spelled out the cuss with a silly look directed at her older brother who rolled his eyes, muttering, “Not the point,” under his breath. His eyes were drawn back to Annah as she noted her smile on her face, an actual smile that in the five years he had known her he’d only seen a handful of times and not once since they had come to Starling. No nervousness or tepidness hid in the smile on her face and Oliver felt his own smile crawl onto his face as he looked at his daughter.

His Mom pulled him from his gaze as she announced that she would show them to their rooms, Thea tagging along.

“Oliver,” Moira started, her hand on one of the many doors, “If you don’t remember, this is yours, and Annah,” she looked to the youngest, “That will be your room,” she pointed to the door across the hall, “Why don’t you two go ahead and get washed up for dinner and Thea can loan you something to wear?”

Moira crossed the hall and opened the door for Annahlea to enter but Annah hesitated, and Oliver stepped in.

“Mom,” Oliver interjected, “I’d prefer it if Annah stayed in my room tonight. I’m still not used to letting her out of my sight for more than a few minutes,” he told. Moira stared at him as she thought of how the new environment for the young girl and the return home for Oliver must make them uneasy. The pride she felt of the fatherly protection and maturity her son showed, shined in her eyes.

“Of course,” she gently closed the door behind her, looking at the young teen, Thea placing a hand on her shoulder as the young girl looked apologetic, “This will be here for whenever you are ready,” she looked at her son, “both of you.”

Thea and Moira let the two survivors be as they excused themselves, going to get ready for dinner as well. Thea promising to return in a bit with something for her to wear.  
Annahlea looked at the vast chambers they called a room her brows raising in surprise.

“Wow,” she muttered before looking to Oliver, “I shouldn’t be this surprised considering the size of this place but… wow.”

Oliver smirked, “My humble abode,” he sat on the daybed in the windowsill nodding for her to join him. Following his nod, she sat beside him pulling her legs into a crossed sit and facing him as he did the same, “How are you?” he asked, needing to make sure she was adjusting okay to their new surroundings.

Annahlea shrugged, “Fine,” she replied, “They’re making it pretty easy to adjust… Thea’s pretty great.”

Oliver smiled at that, “She is,” he pushed back a fallen strand of hair away from her eyes, “You remind me a lot of her.”

Smiling she rolled her eyes before looking at him, “I’m sure I’ll find a way to fit in… Thanks for letting me sleep in here tonight… I know you may want your space… you’ve spent five years with m-”

“Hey,” Oliver stopped her, his brow knitted together as he shook his head at her, “I meant every word that I said. I want you to be with me tonight, this is a new place and while we may be safer here I still am not ready for you to be more than a few feet away from me and definitely not ready to let you out of my sight… but if you need space, I mean you’re a teenage girl-”

Annah smirked, “Oh I definitely will old man,” Oliver’s eyes slid to slits as he glared at her playfully and she responded with sticking out her tongue, “But, not tonight.”

“Good,” he smiled at her, stroking her head and cupping her cheek, letting her press into it gently, “Now why don’t you go hop in the shower? Thea will be along shortly with something to wear, I’ll have her hang it up for you.”

Annah nodded like a soldier and got up from her spot to head to the grand bathroom, but not before placing a soft peck on her Dad’s cheek as she walked away.

_________

When Oliver got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself before exiting to the connected bedroom as he saw his reflection in the mirror he couldn’t help but look at his scar littered body and multiple tattoos. As his eyes grazed over his strange form he caught the reflection of Annahlea sitting on the bed, her t-shirt and jeans on as she held the dress that Thea had dropped off in her hands.

Turning to face her his brow furrowed he asked what was wrong.

Sighing deeply Annah looked up at her Dad, holding the dress up with a shrug, “It… it has an open back…”

It didn’t take long for the curious look to fade from his face and morph into one of sadness and sympathy. Whatever scar he had littered on his body he could hide with his clothes for Annah she had to be very careful of the items she wore to avoid the questions and stared that showed the nasty scars and burns and tattoos that no thirteen-year-old should have. For ever mar on his own skin, Oliver had counted two or more on hers and it filled him with a fire to destroy any one that would ever hurt her again.

Thinking on his feet he pulled the leather jacket she had been wearing previously from the coat hook and held it out for her.

“I don’t think that that goes…” Annah replied quietly, nervous to look a fool in front of her new family.

Oliver shook his head, “It will look great. And, tomorrow when Thea takes you on a shopping spree as I know she will, you can get any jacket, shirt or dress that makes you comfortable, okay?”

Annah paused thinking over how the black leather would look with the white and floral dress. Slipping into the bathroom she slid the combination on and went to the mirror checking her reflection to make sure it looked alright.

“You look beautiful,” Oliver told her, pressing a kiss to the back of her head before going into the walk-in closet and changing into something suitable for dinner.

__________

  
When they were both ready Annah and Oliver went downstairs, as the walked through the foyer a picture caught her eye and she lifted it. Oliver stood beside her and she passed it to him.

“That’s you and your Dad, right?” Annah asked, she had never got to meet the man only watched from a distance as his body was buried on the island.

Oliver nodded as he stared at this picture, his mind taking him back to one of the last times he had spoken to him.

Annah let him think as she looked at the other pictures, smiling as she saw her Dad as a young boy.

The door swung open and Annah watched as a young man entered, a playful smirk on his face as he stared at Oliver’s back.

“What did I yell you?” he greeted, “Yacht’s suck.”

Oliver smiled, setting the picture down and smiling at his daughter before turning to greet his oldest and best friend.  
The two embraced in a tight hug, “Tommy Merlyn.”

“I missed ya buddy,” Tommy greeted, spotting Annah over Oliver’s shoulder he pulled away.

“And you must be the girl everyone is talking about,” Tommy said as he neared her, her head tilted at him in question, “Your story’s all over the news. Young girl stranded in plane crash on same island as our hometown playboy. Turns the party kid into a Dad, nice to meet you, I’m Tommy, your cool uncle,” Tommy introduced sticking out his hand.

Annah tilted her head in question, “Playboy?” she asked with her brow furrowed waiting for the man before her to explain what he meant.

Tommy’s face blanched, “Uhhh- yeah… meant you Dad liked to… play a lot with…” he fumbled for an answer to tell the young thirteen-year-old until her face broke into a wide grin.

“I think the proper word your looking for is something I would get in trouble for saying around him,” she jutted her thumb in Oliver’s direction, “but yes, that’s me,” she shook his still outstretched hand, “Annahlea. It’s nice to meet you, Tommy. My Dad has told me a lot of stories about you, some that sound far too… extreme to be true.”

Tommy blew out a breath of air, “Wooh, you got me good. I thought I was going to have to explain what it meant to be a playboy and have your Dad kick my ass. You’re good kid,” he narrowed his eyes at her, “Watch your back, I’m gonna get you for that one and you better be warry, because all those stories are true.”

Annah narrowed her eyes as well as she looked up at the man who proceeded to point at his eyes with two fingers before pointing them at her making her huff a laugh as he lead them to the dining room where the others awaited and Oliver chuckled as he laid an arm around the young girls shoulders and followed his childish best friend.

Dinner was as wonderful as Oliver had always told her Raisa’s cooking was. The Queens and Walter listened as Tommy babbled on, Annah retaining the info as well to help her adjust to the new climate.

“Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and Lost. They were all dead,” Tommy informed, “I think.”

Annah looked at Oliver who had come to notice how Walter and Moira were interacting.

“What was it like there?” It was Thea who asked looking between her brother and new niece, the room fell quiet as the others listened for a response. Oliver glanced at Annah who rose her eyebrows to tell him to answer for them.

Oliver looked back to his little sister, “Cold,” he said simply and as Thea looked to Annah she just nodded in agreement.

“Tomorrow, you and me do the city,” Tommy changed the subject and Annah thanked him for it in her head, “You've got a lot to catch up on.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Moira commented from her seat at the head of the table, “While you do that maybe Thea and I can take Annah shopping, help her get settled in, maybe pick up a uniform for when she’s ready to attend school later?” Moira left the question in the air as she looked to her newly anointed granddaughter who stared back, wiping her face with a napkin and clearing her throat.

“Actually,” Annah started, “I’ve only ever been home schooled… before the island…” she paused as she thought of the best words to say and Oliver squeezed her hand in comfort as it lied on the table, “I have a very high I.Q. and my… parents got me a home tutor as to keep up with my pace… I don’t know where I would fall into you’re education system here.”

Moira smiled warmly, “Then just shopping and I’ll arrange, for when you’re ready, to get you tested to see what grade you should be in… if that’s alright with you?” she said with a motherly patience which Annahlea was grateful for as she nodded.

“Good,” it was Oliver who changed the subject this time, “I was hoping to swing by the office.”

“There's plenty of time for all that,” Walter told, “Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.”

Before Oliver could respond Raisa tripped, the bowl of fruit in her hands being caught by Oliver, “I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.”

“ ** _Do not worry about it,_** ” Oliver responded in fluent Russian, Annah’s eyes widening by a fraction as he let it slip.

“Dude, you speak Russian?” Tommy asked surprised just as everyone else was.

“Didn't know you took Russian at college,” Walter commented, and Oliver gave him a tight smile, “I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter,” he responded and once again silence fell over the table. Oliver looked to his mother who glanced at Thea.

“I didn't say anything,” Thea defended herself.

“She didn't have to,” Oliver told as he waited for his mother to say something.

“Oliver, Walter and I are married and I don't want you to think that either one of us, did anything to disrespect your father,” Moira told her eldest.

“We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh - well, gone,” Walter added.

“It's fine,” Oliver told and he looked to Annah to ask with his eyes if she would be okay if he left. Giving him a subtle nod he stood and looked to his mother, “May I be excused?” At Moira’s nod Oliver gave Annah one last look to Annah telling her he’d be upstairs before leaving. Tommy calling after him, “Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy.”  
As the rest of them sat in silence, pushing around her food Annah figured it was her turn to break the awkwardness.

“ ** _I taught him Russian, it is one of the languages I speak,_** ” she said aloud, and she looked to Raisa who looked surprised but actually understood the words she said.  
Looking at the others she smiled before translating, “He didn’t learn it in college. Russian is one of the languages I speak and when you’re on a deserted island there’s only so many ways you can pass the time. So, I taught him it,” she told them as she took a bite of her food, her eyes fixed to her plate.

Tommy smiled at her nodding in appreciation, “What other languages do you speak?” It was Moira who asked.

Setting down her fork and knife she looked upwards as she tried to remember, “English, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Italian, Russian, Slovakian… the list goes on… my mother was a polyglot,” she told her new family, “I just picked up on it at a very young age,” it was partially the truth she told herself as she looked at the people around her.  
“Very cool,” Thea complimented, and Annah smiled before feigning a yawn and standing herself.

“Thank you all for being so welcoming to me,” Annah gave a small smile, “Before Oliver… I didn’t have a very good sense of family and now… now I feel like I’ve found mine,” she looked at Thea, “I look forward to shopping with you tomorrow,” she nodded and stepped away from the table she called out a goodnight to which everyone returned and she made her way upstairs.

As she entered the room she spotted him once more on the window seat. Closing the door behind her brought his eyes to her with a small smile.

“Don’t worry,” Annahlea started, as she closed the distance between them, coming to sit in front of him once more, “I covered for you. Told them I taught you Russian on the island,” her eyes narrowed and lips pursed as she bobbed her head back and forth in mock contemplation, “Which… if you really think about it, isn’t that far off from the truth.”  
Oliver huffed a laugh as his eyes returned to the window, “I’ve missed so much,” he breathed and Annah placed her hand on his.

“Hey,” she drew his eyes back, “What matters is that you’re home now… you can’t change the past only learn from it and move forward.”

Oliver smirked at her, “Oh yeah?” he asked, “Who taught you that?”

Annahlea rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Just some old dude that I met on an island, was quite the nag,” she hardly finished her fake insult as Oliver playfully jabbed her rib making her laugh and back away, “Kidding, geesh there’s no need to attack,” she rose from her seat her eyes never leaving his, “Old man,” she joshed again leaping out of his reach and making the two laugh.

Sighing she walked to where pajamas that looked like they would fit her were placed on the bed, probably by Raisa. Picking the pajamas up she stared at the bed they rested on, trying to recall the last time she had actually slept on a bed.

Turning to Oliver she sucked her teeth in disappointment and pointed to the bed, “I’m not the only one who looks at this and knows I won’t be able to sleep right?” she asked and Oliver gave an agreeing nod.

Annah sighed, looking at the bed longingly, wishing she could feel comfortable enough to lay in the plush cloud.

“ ** _Stupid Island,_** ” she muttered in Russian as she passed Oliver on her way into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, making Oliver smile once more.

___________________

  
To say Annah was used to sleeping beside Oliver would be an understatement. On the island, once the two had officially met and had gotten to know one another, they hadn’t slept further than three feet from each other. Always wanting the other close to know that he or she was protected and feeling the protection the other provided. In that time they had learned what to and not do when it came to the other.

When Annah awoke from her light sleep she was immediately on alert, finding the source of her disturbance she noted the storm outside that had pushed open the window, by where they had been able to fall asleep. At the same time she noted Oliver who was drenched and shaking but Annah knew it wasn’t from the cold.

The last thing she noted was Moira reaching toward Oliver going to shake him awake and she moved on instinct as she watched Moira place her hand upon Oliver and shake him. Leaping from where she lay she pushed Moira back into a shocked Walter’s arms just in time for Oliver to snap awake and flip her now hovering form over and put a hand to her throat.

Before anyone could say anything she placed her palm on his cheek and Oliver was immediately pulled from the daze he awoke in.

He immediately removed his hold on her and she smiled warmly, at him as she got up to crouch at his level, “It’s okay Dad,” she told him, soft and reassuringly, “Just a dream.”  
Annah held eye contact with him, taking his hand and placing it on the base of her throat where he could feel her pulse and breathe directing him to follow it’s beat and rhythm and calming him down quickly.

Annah looked to Moira and Walter who were watching with amazement, she gave them a small smile, “It’s okay,” she reassured, “We’re just not too good with body contact when we’re not expecting it,” she informed them. She looked back at Oliver who was looking at her with guilt and worry, pulling his hand away to hold in both of hers she said, “We’re home now, so we’ll adjust and adapt,” she spoke to him with calmness and levity, “Right, Dad?”

Oliver gave a small nod, his apology in his eyes and Annah dismissed it with a small shake as he looked at his Mom and Walter, “I’m sorry,” he told them, “that you saw that… I’d never-”

Annah cut him off, “You’d never hurt me,” she finished for him, drawing his eye contact back, “We all know that. I know that. It’s okay, Dad, it’s okay,” she smiled at him and out of the corner of her eye she saw Moira nod as well.

“It’s okay Oliver,” Moira agreed and Oliver looked between two of the most important people in his life and sighed with relief as he saw no fear in their eyes.

After the window had been closed, the floor mopped up with towels and Moira and Walter had left Annah sighed.

Oliver looked at the young teen with question in his eyes, “Well,” Annah’s arms flopped by her sides, “We both know we’re not going back to sleep,” her eyes glanced around the massive room landing upon the large TV in front of the couch she pointed, “I know that is a TV but,” she hummed, “I’ve never actually used one for recreational purposes,” her lips pursed and Oliver grinned.

“Come on,” he nodded toward the couch, and Annah pumped her fist as she leapt over the back of the couch, crashing to the soft surface as Oliver picked up the remote from the coffee table and flicked the machine on as Annah snuggled up to his side and watched as the colors danced on the screen.

In the morning, after the two had gotten dressed –Annah in more borrowed clothes from Thea- and Raisa had informed them of breakfast and the itinerary for the day, Annah looked at Oliver as he pulled the worn green case from beneath the bed.

“So what exactly,” she started, pulling on the leather jacket she had worn from yesterday on, “do you think Tommy has in mind today? Do you think he’ll care if I tag along until Thea gets out of school?”

Oliver shrugged, “I have no idea, I know what I want to do,” Annah couldn’t help the eye roll that slipped as he mentioned his plans, referring to righting his father’s wrongs, “And Tommy doesn’t really have a choice. I don’t want you being alone so soon and I would really like to show you my home town.”

Annah nodded and looked at the hozen he had extracted from the box, “Thea?” she guessed with a smile and Oliver nodded.

The two crossed the hall and knocked on Thea’s door, listening to the giggles from within Annah looked up at her Dad in question.

Oliver swung open the door to Thea and her friend huddled around her desk.

“Ollie!” Thea greeted and Annah smirked at her Dad, “No one’s called me that in a while Speedy.”

“Worst nickname, ever,” Thea groaned and Oliver smiled, “What? Always chasing after me as a kid, I thought it fit pretty well,” he looked past her to the suspicious friend behind her, “Maybe it still does?”

The friend took that as her cue to leave, “See you at school, Speedy.”

“Sorry about her,” Thea dismissed and Oliver just smiled, pulling the hozen from behind his back.

“I have something for you,” he stated, handing it over, “You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir,” Thea said disbelievingly.

“It's a hozen,” Annah explained quietly, “and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting.”

Oliver grinned at his little sister, “I kept it, in hopes that one day it would reconnect me with you.”

Thea smiled up at her big brother and Annah’s heart swelled at seeing her father so happy, before her hair stood on the back of her neck, alerting her to another presence.  
She turned to see Tommy in the doorway, “A rock,” he stated, noting the exchange, “That is sweet. I want one of those T-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt.””

Annah’s eyes rolled once more as did the others’ in the room. Thea turned back to her brother, “Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow,” she leaned in and Oliver kissed her cheek as he hugged her.

“Ahem,” Tommy cleared his throat, “The city awaits.”

“Then let us go,” Annah chimed in and watched in delight as Tommy’s brow furrowed, “Thea has school and Mom had a meeting, Annie is going to tag-a-long with us until later,” Oliver explained.

“Right,” Thea agreed, looking to Annah, “After school, it’s you and me and a whole-lotta-cash,” Thea sang as she tapped her brother’s chest with each word playfully.

“Can’t wait,” Annah said quietly with a small smile, before turning to Tommy, “Come on Thomas, this will give you a chance to get back at me,” she turned on her heel, exiting the room, “But I wouldn’t count on it,” she called over her shoulder making the others laugh.

Oliver and Tommy bid Thea a farewell following behind Annahlea, “Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?” Tommy asked and Oliver turned to him with a murderous glare making Tommy respond, “Because I have not,” quickly as shuffled away from Oliver with haste.

Annah was grateful she was petite at most, as she curled into the back seat of Tommy’s Mercedes coupe. She watched silently as the mountainous buildings fled by, noting how her new family name appeared on quite a few, the music blaring behind her head drowning out her Dad and Tommy as they talked.

“Laurel,” the name caught Annah’s attention in a break in the loud thumping beats and she snapped her head to look at her Dad. She knew who Laurel was, she knew that she was the one who kept her Dad going on the island, she also knew that she was the sister to Sarah.

“Everyone is happy you're alive,” Tommy stated, “You wanna see the one person who isn't?”

It didn’t surprise Annah when her Dad nodded and she nearly groaned when he directed Tommy to drive him to her.

Pulling up to the CNRI building Annah opted to stay with Tommy while he parked the car, watching as Oliver entered the building.

“I honestly have no idea why he insists on speaking to her,” Annah muttered and Tommy turned back to her as he placed the car in park in the alleyway beside CNRI.  
“As if his words will bring back Sarah,” Annah continued sadly and Tommy gave her a lopsided smile.

“You know about her, huh?” Tommy asked and Anna’s eyes found his, she gave him a small nod.

Tommy patted the seat upfront and watched as she climbed over the middle console to slide beside him.

“Your Dad,” Tommy paused, “Wow that is still weird saying,” he breathed and Annah smirked, “Your Dad is one of the most stubborn, hard headed, obstinate people I know and that’s saying something considering who my Dad is,” Tommy joked, “but he’s also one of the biggest hearted people I know and he doesn’t do well, doesn’t think straight when he’s hurt someone he cares about.”

Annah sighed in agreement as she listened to Tommy, “Come on,” Tommy announced, “Let’s go peak in on how that conversation is going.”

The two got out of the car and walked to the street in time for Laurel to walk past them. The brunette looked shocked to see Annah there but the shock slid from her face as she spotted Tommy.

“How'd you think that was gonna go, Tommy?” she seethed, brushing past him and entering CNRI.

“About like that,” Tommy replied watching her storm away and swinging his head back to find Annah next to her Dad, hugging him close as she felt his sadness.

Tommy watched the pair and was overwhelmed with how much his best friend looked like a Dad. A real Dad. He watched as Oliver pulled Annah close and tucked her under his arm as he kissed the top of her head. He watched as the hug the child offered, comforted Oliver and put a smile on his grim face. He witnessed as Oliver was brought out of his thoughts in a way only your child could do. He saw his best friend no longer as the boy who had left Starling but as the father that had returned.

Tommy shook his head clear of his thoughts as he directed the three of them back to his car, clapping his hands and turning back on his character charm, “We took care of that. Good call,” he mocked, “Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not sick of fish let's find some leggy models and eat sushi off them. What do you say?”

Oliver groaned, “Tommy,” he glared at his best friend before his eyes slid to Annah’s who was staring up at Tommy in innocent question.

“Why would you eat sushi off a lady Tommy?” Annah asked, her voice full of confusion and Tommy once again blanched as his eyes widened in horror as he searched for an explanation.

Annah looked at the horrified man’s face and could no longer contain her smile as she cackled with laughter as his expression morphed from one of horror, to confusion at her laughter, to one of outrage as he realized she was messing with him again.

“Son of a-” he didn’t get to finish his exclamation as a truck pulled to a screeching halt behind them. The three looked to the truck in confusion before two masked men appeared behind them. They fired a dart into his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious as Oliver and Annahlea were swarmed. Oliver having just enough time to push Annah behind him as a dart flew into his neck as well.

Annah had a decision to make. Flight, Fight or Freeze.

She knew she could get away and could probably take on the men before her but she couldn’t do either without major questions being asked. As she reached that conclusion in her mind she let herself be darted and fell into the heap that was her father at her feet. Watching as her vison faded the mask men kill the man who entered the alley way to aide them.

____________

  
“Mr. Queen?” Annah was pulled to consciousness by an awful, nasally voice calling out to her Dad as a bag was ripped from over her head, “Mr. Queen?” She watched dazed as they did the same to Oliver, his own eyes adjusting to the bright lights above and blinking rapidly as they fired questions at him, blazing a tazer near his face, “Did your father survive that accident?”

Annah looked at the surrounding men, “I ask the questions. You give me the answers.”

When he father didn’t answer she watched as the masked man looked to comrades in question before turning back to Oliver and tazing him in the chest, making him groan in pain. She winced at the sadly familiar sound and felt herself subconsciously pull on the restraints around her wrist, “Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? Did he tell the girl anything?” the man asked again and Annah watched as another masked man neared her.

She noted Oliver’s eyes slide to her and the man before her, she gave him a subtle nod to let him know she was okay.

Oliver’s eyes returned to the skull before him, before he was tazed again and he groaned once more. Breathing heavily, Annah looked on in worry as she knew what was coming.  
“Yes, he did,” Oliver said as his hung head low.

“What did he tell you, Mr.Queen?”

Oliver breathed, his warm breathe in the cold eye appearing in front of his face. His eyes slid around the room as he noted Annahlea watching him intently and Tommy passed out on the ground behind her.

“He told me I'm gonna kill you,” Oliver threatened and Annah watched as he expertly relieved himself of his restraints, a quiet expletive escaping her lips in Arabic as she did the same.

The skull laughed at Oliver, “You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.”

Annah’s eyes almost fell out of her head at the hard eye roll. Her Dad always the one with the flare for the dramatics used the opportunity to show his freed hands, “Not anymore.”

  
The man swung at her Dad and Annah sprang from her seat, sliding under the skull closest to her and attacking his kidneys with quick, hard, debilitating jabs as her father used his chair as a weapon against the others.

As her man fell she set a calculated punch to his head, knocking him out cold. She turned to see another direct his gun at Oliver and before he could react she ran to the skull, pushing his gun to the sky as she tripped him behind the knee and brought his own gun forcefully to his face.

As he slid to the ground unconscious she turned to her father who had tazed the other two and had his eyes set on the escaping man.

Another expletive slipped from her lips as she quickly checked on Tommy, her fingers to his pulse and making sure he was still thoroughly out. Looking at the unconscious kidnappers she extended her palm out and her eyes glowed as she recited ancient words.

After the spell was cast and her eyes returned from the shimmering blueish-black she took after her father and fleeing kidnapper.

Following the bullet holes and gunfire it didn’t take long to find Oliver holding the man in a headlock he had used many times before.

“Dad!” she yelled and his wild eyes fell to her. She raised her hands in a calming manner as she neared him and the man struggled in his grip, “I’m okay,” she told him, “You’re okay,” she reminded him, “Tommy is okay,” she came within feet of him and lowered her hands, “You don't have to do this.”

Oliver looked at her with shock and confusion, “He killed that man… they put their hands on you…” she noted that his grip tightened on the man and his breathing became more labored.

“Yes,” she agreed, remaining eye contact with the survivor, “And they deserve to be punished for that. They deserve to answer for their crimes but,” she breathed, “We are not their judge, jury and executioner… we are not those people… not anymore,” she looked at the man who had saved her time and time again, hoping she could do the same for him. A pregnant pause filled the air and Annah could see reason returning to his eyes.

“My secret,” he blurted and Annah shook her head, extending her palm once more and Oliver watched as her eyes glowed and felt the body in his grasp become heavier as the man was put to sleep his memory wiped of the last ten minutes.

“All handled,” she told Oliver, “Now,” she stared him down, “Let him go Dad… Let it go.” Oliver looked at the young teen and saw the fear in her eyes. It wasn’t fear of him but fear for him. As he looked into his daughter’s eyes he was reminded of their promise.

Fight the darkness, even for the littlest of light.

With a heavy sigh he let unconscious body slump to the ground and he held back a groan and caught his footing as Annah launched himself at her, hugging him tightly around the waist.

Oliver chuckled as he returned the hug, “Thank you _**little light**_ ,” he murmured into her hair as he breathed her in, a calm rushing over him as he spoke his pet name for her in Russian.

He carried the body back to other unconscious slumps and he and Annah worked together to put together a story.

When the details were ironed out they hit play on their little scene and a scared and frightened Annah rushed to Tommy’s side to wake him from his sleep and pull him up, frantically telling him that they needed to run as Oliver with his arms now zip-tied once more behind his back stood behind her.

As the three ran from the building and to the closest populated area, a coffee shop nearby Annah reminded Tommy of the phone in his pocket and they dialed 911 to come and collect them.

A few hours later they were gathered in the Queen’s living room as Detective Lance questioned them.

“So that's your story? A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out five armed kidnappers? I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?” Lance asked disbelievingly, looking at the rendering of the hood.

“I don't know,” Oliver replied, Annah tucked under his arm and shielded from Lance’s cold gaze, “Find him and you can ask.”

“Yeah,” the detective puffed, “What about you? You see the hood guy?”

“I saw just movement,” Tommy’s eyes slid to the two next to him on the couch, who looked at him for an answer, “Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.”

Lance turned his questioning eyes to Annah, who peaked around her Dad’s arms, “How about you sweetheart? Were you awake?”

Before Annah could say anything Oliver interrupted, “I don’t want her involved more than she already is. You find the guy, then you can talk to her. Not a Moment before,” his tone final and unwavering and Annah gave a small sad smile to the detective, as though apologizing for not being able to say anything more.

“Yeah,” Lance sighed, “It's funny, isn't it? One day back and somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?”

Moira stiffened as she glared at the man questioning her son, “Were you able to identify the men?”

“Scrubbed identities,” his partner answered, “Untraceable weapons. And, they aren’t talking. They are pros.”

“Yeah. They figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were,” Lance joked, “After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.”

  
Lance glared at Oliver and Annah felt herself being pulled closer to his chest as he silently agreed with the detective’s statement, “I don't find your tone appropriate, detective,” Moira interrupted and Walter stood, “If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming,” he dismissed.

Detective Lance huffed as he and Oliver rose from his seat, “Your luck never seems to run out, does it?” he spat at Oliver as he left. It was Annah’s turn to hug him closer as she knew the guilt her Dad harbored.

After the excitement died down and Tommy left with a promise to return after a good stiff drink and a good night’s rest Oliver and Annah escaped to Oliver’s room, feigning exhaustion.

Annah watched as Oliver tracked down any trace of one of the many names in his father’s book.

Her eyes slid to the door as she heard footsteps approaching, closing her own book at Raisa’s appearance, a smile overtaking her features.

“You are different,” Raisa greeted, “Not like you to read a book.”

Oliver looked at his long time nanny with a smile, hitting escape on the computer to close his search as she entered the room, “I missed you, Raisa.”

“No kitchen on the island.”

“No,” Oliver agreed, “No friends, either.”

“Hey!” Annah protested lightly and Oliver turned to her with a glare, “You don’t count!”

As Annah stuck her tongue out at him the adults laughed lightheartedly. Oliver got up out of his seat, noting the tray of goodies in Raisa’s hands, “Hey,” he looked at the woman he loved like a second mother, “Thank you,” he whispered, taking the tray and setting it on the bed in front of Annah, the teen helping herself to one of the many cookies, thanking Raisa in her native tongue as Oliver turned back to Raisa.

“Do I really seem different?” Oliver asked.

“No,” Raisa told, “You're still a good boy.”

Oliver smirked, “Oh, I think we both know I wasn't.”

Raisa placed a hand over his beating heart, “But a good heart.”

“I hope so,” his eyes sliding to watch Annah who had returned to her book, happily snacking on a cookie, “I wanna be the person you always told me I could be.”

Raisa nodded with a kind smile, “You are, Mr. Oliver,” her eyes slid to the girl on the bed, “Or she wouldn’t be here right now.”

Feeling the pair of eyes on her she looked up from the book with a lopsided grin, before sliding her eyes back to the first edition _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood of Great Renown, in Nottinghamshire._

______

Annahlea wasn’t surprised when Oliver told her that he had found a base to “set up camp” at for his mission. Many a time since Oliver informed her of his decision to right his father’s wrongs had Annah and he argued. Annahlea had felt that he owed nothing to his father but to live his best life, and that didn’t include carrying the weight pf the city on his back. They had come to a stalemate when after nearly a year, Annah deciding that’s she would not ever change his mind decided to silently aid and assist to the best of her abilities. From the sidelines, Oliver had warned her that if she ever knowingly put herself in danger for him that she would be grounded until she reached adult hood and even then he would lock her in a tower until he felt she had learned that his life was never worth even the thought of endangering hers. A statement which had brought a hefty eye roll.  
When he told her of his plans to go scope the old factory out and setting it up he had invited her along to assist.

“Can’t,” she replied as she stood from her meditation sit on the floor, pulling on her jacket from the chair beside her, “Its shopping time.”

Oliver stood with her as she headed to the mirror, checking over her appearance in the mirror, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and showing her nervousness to her Dad.  
“You sure you okay?” Oliver asked, coming behind her and smiling at her in the mirror with reassurance, his hands on her shoulders, “From earlier?”

It was Annah’s turn to notice Oliver’s nerves and she knew he was blaming hers on his actions earlier. She turned to him with an incredulous look, “Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked, a questioning smile on her lips.

“Well…” he answered, not knowing how to answer the question and Annah sighed softly, “Dad,” she looked him in the eye, “You reacted like anyone in your position would, given your history. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing,” she emphasized, her hand to his cheek and Oliver smiled warily as he leaned into the childlike touch, “scared me, or hurt me, in anyway about it… I’m just glad I was there to remind you of who you are, of who you have worked to be, of who we have worked to be.”

Oliver looked down at the young girl and couldn’t help the pride that he felt at the wisdom and heart that came from her. Long gone was the feral and frantic wildcat that he had met when he had gotten to the island. Someone who was a trained lethal and tiny weapon, far more than anyone her age should ever been. In her place was a smart and loving girl who made him want to be a better person every day.

He drew the young girl into his chest tightly, his lips on her the top of her head, “Then what has you so nervous?” he finally asked quietly and Annah pulled back to turn and look herself in the mirror once more, “You, earlier, the danger… that’s what I’m used to, what I know…” she looked up at him over her shoulder, “Shopping?” she asked with raised brow, “That’s a no man’s land for me.”

Oliver smirked, “You’ll be fine,” he insisted, “It will be fun,” he looked at her endearingly, “Come on, let’s go get you situated with Mom and Thea,” he directed, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

“Yeahhh,” she agreed, her tone non-believing, “And you know what? Even if it makes me incredibly nervous and anxious as Blanche always says, “Crying is for plain girls. Pretty girls go shopping.””

Oliver looked at her like she had grown another head, as she gave him a toothy grin in return, “I let you watch one episode of Golden girls,” he muttered and Annah laughed, “Oh it’s now my favorite program,” she simply stated, her face one of teasing seriousness.

“Oh really?” he teased.

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm,” she sassed and Oliver held back a laugh of disbelief as he pulled her to him and ruffled her hair, “Come here, you brat,” he teased once more.

Annah laughed whole heartedly, not even paying attention to the observing couple who watched them as they descended the stairs, a smile on their faces.

Oliver let her out of his hold as they neared the bottom of the stairs, smiling at his mother and her husband as he kissed the top of Annah’s head once more.

“Hello Mom,” he greeted, “Walter,” he continued before looking around for Thea, asking about her whereabouts only to hear her call from the top of the stairs.

“Here,” she called, quickly descending to stand beside the others, casting a sly wink in Annah’s direction, “Ready to get my shopping on.”

Annah gave a small grin and they turned to Moira and Walter, “Well alright,” Moira agreed looking to her son, “Will you also be joining us Oliver?”

Oliver gave her a small shake of his head, “No,” he answered, “I have something I want to do in town. Will you be accompanying the girls, Walter?”

Walter nodded, “I figured this was as good as time as any to get to know Miss Annah,” he cast a wink at her making her smile back at the man who’s dialect was very similar to her own, “Besides I need to pick up a few things myself.”

Oliver nodded, “Okay than,” he looked to Annah, who was still wrapped in his arms, glued to his side, her nerves hidden under an inperceivable mask that only he could see, “Be good for them okay? Call me if you have any issues whatsoever and I’ll be right there,” he told her honestly, his eyes boring into hers with truth, “Most importantly, have fun. I can’t wait to see what you choose,” he looked to the others, kissed the top of Annah’s head and offered his Mom and sister a smile and a wave before he moved to leave. A knock on the door interrupting his escape.

“Just in time,” Moira spoke from behind him, moving to answer the door before him. She revealed a large black man standing behind the door, his stony features calm and his stature tall and rigid.

Annah’s held tilted in question as she looked between the three before her, her eyes meeting Walter’s for an answer. The older man just gave a tight smile as he moved to step beside his wife who was facing Oliver.

“Oliver I wanna introduce you to someone,” Moira started, “John Diggle. He'll accompany you from now on.”

“I don't need a babysitter,” Oliver opposed and Annah looked to Thea whose expression matched her own as she was struggling to hold back a smile.

“Darling, Oliver's a grown man,” Walter tried to interject, “If he doesn't feel he needs armed protection-”

“You know, I understand but this is something I need,” Moira insisted, the guilt laid thick in her voice and Oliver’s lips tightened over his teeth as his eyes slid to the man before moving to his mother. He gave a firm reluctant nod and moved to grab his coat, “Let’s go then, Mr. Diggle.”

Leaving with a wave to his family Annah released the giggle she was holding back, “Oh he’s going to hate that.”

Thea nodded in agreement, “I know I would,” she looked to the younger girl, “Okay, now that Ollie’s off on his play date-”

“Thea,” Moira warned and Thea muttered an apology before looking back to her new niece and linking her arm through Annah’s.

“Off to the mall, we go!”’ She announced excitedly and led her to through the door to the awaiting car and driver, Moira and Walter following behind in a similar fashion.

Settled into the Escalade Annah watched the large trees slowly fade into tall buildings as they neared the city.

“So Annah,” Thea started, “Tell me all about yourself. I’ve been dying to get to know you better but Mom said I couldn’t crowd you the last couple days.”

Annah turned from the window, a smile on her face, “What do you want to know?” she asked politely, not sure where to start.

“Everything,” Thea answered excitedly, “What’s your favorite color? What food do you love? What food do you hate? What’s your favorite type of music? What’s your all-time favorite movie? We’re going to be best friends, Annah, I’m going to be the coolest Aunt ever.”

“Well you’ll certainly be one of the youngest, with one of the oldest nieces,” Moira chimed in from the row in front of them, “If Oliver were to be your biological father that would mean he would have had you at… fifteen, with Thea being five.”

“In this day and age that’s not that unheard of, dear,” Walter told his wife with a sad smile, “Especially with someone who had had Oliver’s reputation as a young man.”

Annah smiled as she remembered the boy that had washed up on the shores of the island, a faint glimmer of the man that was her Dad now.

“When Dad first washed ashore he certainly was… whiny,” Annah told the others, her voice quiet as she was lost in her thoughts.

“So you were on the island before Ollie?” Thea asked, her soft voice drawing Annah’s eyes, “For how long?”

Annah contemplated the question, “For about… a month? I think? Without any way of keeping record it’s hard to tell.”

“How did you survive on your own for so long?” Moira’s voice full of sympathy and sadness made Annah gave her a reassuring smile which became a grimace as she thought of how to explain her upbringing to her new family before her. All of whose eyes were on her.

Annah sighed, trying to be as honest with the people that had brought her into their home and accepted her as one of their own, as she could be, “My… upbringing,” she chose the word carefully, “Was not a usual one… my biological parents weren’t… kind or caring or loving as you all are,” she looked to her new family and Thea could feel the pain in her voice and reached out, grasping her hand in her own as she encouraged her to continue, “My father was eccentric and demanding, he made sure I knew how to take care of myself from a very young age…which is how I was able to survive, actually… and my mother… she was aloof and tortured…if that’s the right word… she died before my plane crash,” Her story was vague but with the pain that filled the young girl’s voice and the way she struggled with finding the right words to explain her life before meeting Oliver the Queen family was quickly able to infer her meaning.

A sad silence filled the air of the car and Annah looked away as she noted the tears Moira quickly wiped from her porcelain complexion.

“In a way,” Annah continued trying to comfort the older woman, “I’m thankful for ending up on that island because if I hadn’t… I never would have met Dad… I never would have met you all…”

Thea moved and wrapped her arms around the smaller dark haired beauty, “In a way,” she whispered, “the island is the best thing that ever happened to Ollie or to our family, because now we have you.”

Annah gave her aunt a thankful smile and turned her gaze to Moira and Walter who were nodding at Thea’s words.

Annah could feel the love and support that exuded from the others in the car and with a hesitant smile she looked to Thea, “My favorite color is blue,” she told her, bringing a laugh from the others at the sudden topic change needed to bring levity to the family outing.

“Oh yeah?” Thea confirmed, “That’s perfect, because blue will go amazingly well with your complexion.”

It was Annah’s turn to laugh as she nodded, “I think I’ve heard that before. I also really love pizza and absolutely hate ham… I love classical music and… have never seen a movie.”  
Thea’s eyes widened tenfold as she listened to her niece’s answer, “You’ve never seen a movie?” she asked incredulously, and Annah nodded, “Not one? Not even a Disney channel TV movie?”

Annah just shook her head, “I just watched TV for the first time the other night with Dad. I really like the show The Golden Girls? It’s very funny.”

“Oh. My. God,” Thea gaped, “We are so correcting that as soon as we get home, you and I are going to have Aunt and Niece Movie Nights at least once a week starting as soon as we get home from finding you all the cutest clothes you could possibly ever need.

“Well Dear, I do believe I may need to call for another car,” Walter told Moira, smiling fondly at the two girls in the back, “I don’t think we’ll have enough room for all of us plus what Thea has in-store for dear Annah.”

Moira laughed and Thea hummed in agreement, “I do think you're right, Dear.”

“Oh definitely,” Thea agreed and the family laughed as Annah looked slightly worried at the shopping to come.

The family continued to converse as they neared the mall, asking Annah questions to get to know her better and Annah providing answers with a genuine smile. Asking her own to get to know each of them better as well.

As they pulled up to the mall, the group slid out of the large Escalade and Annah’s eyes bulged as the size of the mall.  
“Moira,” she called to the matriarch, “Are all malls this… extravagant?”

Moira smiled fondly at the young girl, wrapping her arms around one of the younger girls, “No,” Moira answered, “Starling Mall is quite lavish… Annah?”

The younger girl looked at the older woman attentively, “When… If… you should ever feel so comfortable with us,” she nodded to Thea and Walter who walked ahead of them, smiling and laughing, “With me… I would very much like the opportunity to earn the title of grandmother from you,” Annah paused in her walk looking up at the matriarch as she stood in front of her, “You are my son’s daughter, in every sense that matters and thus I am your grandmother and if or when you feel comfortable enough I would very much like to have you call me as such… or whatever deviation that you prefer.”

Annah’s face was frozen in shock and awe as she felt the words come from the woman before her. At a loss of words, Moira smiled kindly and resumed her hold on her as they entered the mall.

“Whenever you are ready, Dear,” Moira comforted her, “There’s no rush, I just wanted you to know that to me, you are Annahlea Queen, my granddaughter.”

Annah smiled widely at her words and nodded in appreciation, “Thank you, Grandmother.”

_____________

  
After a long day at the mall, with brief intermissions for food court pizza and pretzels with cheese the Queen family came home. Several of the staff needed in order to bring in the large haul from the cars.

Moira opened the front door with her own bag in hand, letting in Raisa and others with their arms full, “Raisa show them to Annah’s room and please start clearing away the old furniture to make way for the new. Be sure to put all the clothing in Thea’s room for now, so it’s out of the way,” Moira directed as after the staff the hired movers followed in carrying parts to a canopy bed.

Oliver passed the train of workers with raised brows and wide eyes as he headed down the stairs to greet his family.

“Wow,” his eyes found Thea’s, “You didn’t hold back, huh?”

Thea pointed a finger at him, “The clothes were all me,” her finger slid to point at his mother, “The furniture and decor was all her,” Oliver smirked looking to Annah before pulling the grinning teen into his arms.

“Oh yeah?” he questioned, “Tell me, did you have any say in what was purchased today?”

Annahlea beamed up at him, shrugging her shoulders and pinching her fingers to show an inch of space between, “This much.”

The family laughed as Annah continued, “When Grandmother and Thea asked me what color I wanted for my room, and then proceeded to talk patterns versus pleats in curtains Walter snuck me out for some pretzels.”

She smiled at the brit and he returned the expression, “We had a chance to finally talk, Annah told me about how her DNA donors were always traveling and that she was born in West London but moved about to more places than she could count.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed as his eyes met Annah’s and she just gave a simple shrug, letting him know it was what she could come up with on the spot.

“DNA donors?” The phrase caught his attention and he looked for Walter to explain.

“Yeah, DNA donors. I coined the term,” Thea interjected, coming to stand beside Annah, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close as she looked up at her older brother, “We talked about what life was like for Lea and pre-island and… those people don’t even deserve to be called her biological parents, Ollie. Even that’s too much credit to them,” Annah’s eyes held the floor as she let her Aunt talk and Oliver frown deepened.

Cupping her cheek he nudged her to look at him, “You okay?” he asked, knowing her past brought pain for her. She gave him a small nod and smile and Thea continued, “Thus DNA donors… not birth parents, not biological parents, not mother or father. You’re her Dad, Ollie and all the different forms of that word.”

Annah looked up at him and Oliver could see her hesitation and anxiety at her feelings being displayed, something that was not a strong suit for wither of them.

“Come here,” he ordered quietly and pulled her into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her and holding her head to his beating heart as his lips found the crown of her head, “Of course I am,” he affirmed into her hair and he held her tighter as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly.

Placing a few more kisses to the top of her head he pulled away and looked down at her, tucking her stray hair behind her ear he smiled at her, “You wanna show me all what you got?”

Annah nodded enthusiastically pulling away and grabbing Thea’s hand before leading them up the stairs, a smiling Oliver watching them run.

“Thank you, Grandmother and Walter!” Annah called happily over her shoulder to the pair and they called back their Welcomes as the teens disappeared.

“Oliver,” Moira called his attention, ‘She’s wonderful,” she breathed. And Oliver’s face lit up.

“You don’t even know, Mom,” Oliver agreed, “On the island… we went through _so_ much together, she’s _so_ strong and can be _so_ reserved and wary… to see her like this, to see her happy? It’s… everything.”

If Moira had had any doubt for the role her son had taken in the young girls life they were instantly wiped away as she watched her son’s relief and happiness at the fact of his own child’s happiness. Oliver truly was a parent, a father, because he loved with his whole heart the girl he had brought home and she knew in that moment that he would do anything for his child.

Overwhelmed with pride and love for the man her child had become Moira swept him into her arms, “I love you, Oliver,” she whispered to him and Oliver returned the hug, “I love you too, Mom.”

He pulled away, kissing his mother’s temple, he nodded to the bags in their arms, “These also for Annie?” Moira nodded and she and Walter handed over the bags and watched with fond smiles as he followed the girls up the stairs.

“My baby’s all grown up,” Moira spoke softly, Walter hugging her to his side, “He has his own baby now.”

“That he does,” Walter agreed, “And you’ve raised him well Moira, he’ll do the same.”

_________________

  
“Ho-ly cow,” Oliver exclaimed as he entered Thea’s room and saw the mounds of shopping bags piled around the room.

“I know,” Thea agreed, “Isn’t it amazing!”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief as his eyes found his daughter’s, “If you show me all of this I think we’ll be here until next week.”

“Try next month,” Annahlea joked, “I just want to show you a few of my favorite pieces, the ones I picked out personally.”

“And then, you can scoot,” Thea interjected, “Lea and I are going to have a movie marathon.”

“Lea?”

“Yeah, you call her Annie, that’s your guys’s thing. Ours is Lea.”

Annahlea rolled her eyes, “She insists cool Aunts have nicknames for their nieces and since she hasn’t figured mine out yet she starting with Lea.”

Oliver’s grin betrayed him as he tried to hide his amusement of his sister’s eagerness, “So a movie night huh?”

“Yep!” Thea affirmed, “Lea told me she never watched a movie before so good ole Aunt Thea is going to start her movie-cation. Get it, movie, education… movie-cation?”

“I got it Thea,” Oliver huffed a laugh, “And so, what? Good ole Dad can’t join?”

Annah shrugged an apology as Thea shook her head enthusiastically, “Nope,” she popped, “No boys allowed, right Lea?”

Annahlea’s eyes widened as her teeth folded over her lips and she quickly darted to pull out her new sweater, out of the one bag that held the items she selected.

“I picked this because it’s my favorite shade of blue,” she quickly changed the subject Thea letting out a noise of displeasure at the teen not grouping up with her against Oliver.

As the family jokingly quibbled Raisa watched from outside the door with a fond smile on her face, happy that life was once again brought back to the mansion. Her smile only grew as she noted the sweater in the young girl’s hands, the color matching a familiar pair of eyes to the exact hue.

_____________________

  
The next morning after waking up in the living room to a still silent house, Annah slipped from under Oliver’s arm. Her Dad having finally won the argument that he too should be involved with her “movie-cation” as he too needed to be updated on movies he had missed while away.

She quietly crept her way to Oliver’s bedroom, noting the barely there sun in the distance through the mansion’s many windows.

Reaching her destination she slipped into the room, locking the door behind her as she reveled in the empty space. Making her way to the window seat she found a spot to sit, crossing her legs and placing her hands in a resting position on her knees she closed her eyes and found her center with deep breathing.

It was mere moments before her aura turned a glittering blueish black and lifted her from the seat, using the alone time she meditated, allowing herself to center once more.  
A soft knock came hours later and Annahlea lowered herself to her feet and opened the door.

Oliver awaited her on the other side with a kind smile and a glass of juice, he offered her the glass which she took with a silent thank you and asked, “You okay?”

Annahlea nodded as she sipped, “Yes,” she said when she had her fill, “Just the excitement of the last couple days I haven’t been able to meditate and if I let it go for too long…”

Oliver nodded in understanding, “Come on,” he jilted his head towards the stairs, “Raisa made bliny,” he told her and her eyes widened as her mouth watered.

“ ** _Yes!_** ” she quietly cheered in Russian as she pumped her fist and hurried to the kitchen, Oliver watching with a little chuckle.

After a lazy day spent around their home Annah watched quietly from her perch on his bed as Oliver buttoned his sleeves.

“So,” Annahlea started, “A “Welcome Back from the Dead” bash, huh?”

Oliver sighed, tugging on his sleeves, trying to get the button to latch, “Yep, I’m- Well, Tommy- is holding it at the planetarium downtown…”

Rising from the bed she went to Oliver and batted his hands away, linking it for him, “The planetarium?” she asked skeptically, “Doesn’t seem like the place Tommy Merlyn would hold a party.”

“It isn’t,” Oliver agreed, “I asked him to hold it there, Tommy wanted to hold it at a club on the other side of town.”

Annah’s brow quirked, “Aren’t you still trying to persuade people that you’re Ollie Queen, that doesn’t seem like the place Ollie would want his party either.”

Oliver ignored her pry and Annah sighed heavily, “Let me guess, this has something to do with a name on your list.”

When he didn’t answer her again she moved from him and went to the desk to where he kept the small book, pulling it out she walked back to him, “Let me guess, Adam Hunt?”

She had noted his inquiry into the man the last few days but hadn’t said anything to him. She opened the book and found the name, “Looks like I’m right,” she muttered before looking up at him.

“I’m gonna guess that this isn’t your first visit with him,” not giving him the chance to confirm or deny she continued, “Whatever you do just… be careful and remember-”

“Fight the darkness, even for the littlest of light,” Oliver finished for her, “I know Annie, I will. I’m just going to take back what he stole from all those people.”

Annahlea’s eyes lit with amusement, “Really driving home the Robin Hood thing, aren’t you?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, as she continued, “And hey, just remember if you need help I-”

“No,” he cut her off sternly with a cold glare that sent her hands into the air in surrender. Her eyes still holding worry for his night to come, he pulled her to him, his lips finding her hair line, “I’ll be fine, **_little light_**. Just breathe and have a nice night with Mom and Walter.”

Annahlea stared back into his eyes before holding out her little finger, “Promise?” she asked quietly and Oliver gave a small smile as he wrapped his own finger around hers, “Promise.”

Annahlea hugged him again and sighed once more, hiding the small spell under her breath as their fingers were still locked.

___________

_“Wake up.”_  
_“Wake up!”_  
_“WAKE UP!”_

Oliver’s eyes shot open as he registered Annahlea’s voice calling to him. He sat up in a panic looking around for her, ready to get her to safety, away from Hunt’s office.

“ _Stop looking_ ,” her voice sounded again and his brow furrowed as he questioned how hard he had his hit head, “ _I’m not there_ ,” she continued, before he could ask, “ _I’m watching through your eyes_.”

Back at the Queen mansion Annah sat alone in Oliver’s room, he door locked and her in her meditation pose levitating off the ground, her eyes glowing with the power she held within.

“ _It’s an old spell_ ,” she continued hurriedly, “ _I’ll explain later, right now you know the police are coming. You need to move_ ,” she ordered.

Oliver leapt to his feet as quickly as he could, pulling a bullet from his Kevlar back. He picked up his bow, and as he heard the elevator ding he shot an arrow, breaking the window before latching to the already in place line and gliding to the planetarium above. Feeling the eyes of the officers behind him as he escaped.

As he landed on the roof he quickly grabbed his set up and changed in the closet before placing his bag in an empty space on the shelf to be retrieved later.

“Annie?” he whispered to himself as he made his way back to the party, wondering if she was still there.

“ _I’m still here_ ,” she responded in his head, “ _Gave you some privacy to get your bearings_.”

“How?” he asked with one word, wanting her to explain how he was able to hear her as clear as day, as though she were right beside him.

“ _It’s an old spell,_ ” she repeated, “ _Takes a little blood and contact with a few ancient words and voila, here I am._ ”

Oliver shook his head in amazement, catching a word his brow furrowed once more, “Blood?”

He grimaced as he noted a worker give him an odd look as he observed the famous Oliver Queen speak to himself.

“ _First of all, you can just think what you want to say to me. So you can stop looking like a crazy person,_ ” Annah teased, “ _Second of all, when you had blood drawn back when we arrived in Starling I mixed ours to complete this spell._ ”

“ _You’ve been able to do this since we came back?_ ”

“ _Yes and no,_ ” Annah explained, _“I could have. But, I only activated the spell tonight because you were going and doing this. I knew I’d want to be able to watch over you but knew you wouldn’t want me there… which by the way I’m extremely happy that you managed not to kill a single one of those dou-_ ”

“ _Annahlea._ ”

“ _Sorry, one of those guys,_ ” she corrected, “ _No matter how much they deserved it. And also nice touch on pushing Laurel away, that was something else._ ”

“ _You saw that?_ ”

“ _Mhmm, **the only thing that changed about me is I’m a father now, besides that I’m still the jerk who will always break your heart,**_ ” she mocked in a lowered voice.

“ _I do not sound like that._ ”

“ _Yes. You do._ ”

“ _Do not._ ”

“ _Do to._ ”

“ _Do- look, thank you for respecting my wishes by not being here, and thank you for waking me up,_ ” he changed the subject, nearing the party once more, “ _Now if you wouldn’t mind… disconnecting? I have to go back into that party and continue being Ollie Queen._ ”

“ _Yep, no problem,_ ” Annah agreed, “ _Keep doing what you’re doing. Make smart decisions. Don’t drink too much of that tequila you missed so much,_ ” she teased and Oliver bit back the groan he had at her hearing his douche-y self, “ _See you soon, Dad._ ”

Oliver shook his head at his child’s antics before steeling his face and pushing open the door to the thumping party before him.

At home Annah sighed as she dropped from her glow, feeling the strain on her energy as she used more magic than she had in a while.  
Noting a wet sensation coming from her nose she placed her hand to it, pulling it back to reveal a deep burgundy red on her fingers. She cursed quietly under her breath before heading to the ensuite bathroom to take care of the bleed.

_______________________

The next day Oliver showed Annah his base of operations, Annah nodded appreciatively at his work and noted the computer downloading something.

“What’s this?”

“The money Adam Hunt stole being returned to its rightful owners,” Oliver explained and Annah watched as he came to stand beside her, picking up a pen on the desk and scratching a line through Adam Hunt’s name in the book.

“I've always wanted to learn to use computers like this," she hummed in thought, looking closely at the details of the screen and program running, turning on her heel she looked at Oliver.

"You did good, Robin Hood,” Annah complemented in rhyme to which Oliver glared.

Annah laughed whole heartedly as he moved to grab her and tickle her in punishment for using the unwanted moniker.

Dancing out of his hands she noticed the training mat and bamboo sticks off to the side. Sliding her new denim jacket off, she was left in her leggings and long off the shoulder grey tee.

She slipped off her new vans and stepped onto the mat. Picking up two pairs of the sticks she offered one out to Oliver.

“Wanna lose to me again?” she offered with a smirk and Oliver glared as he too slipped off his own jacket and grabbed the sticks from her.

“I’m gonna win this time,” he promised, pointing a stick at her with determination set in his eyes.

“Puh-lease, Old Man,” she taunted, “I taught you everything you know.”

With that she struck hard and fast, Oliver struggling to block. Smirking at him from over her stick she laughed as he pushed back and the dance began.

In the end, Oliver laid on his back, a stick pointed at his throat and a laughing daughter standing above him.


	2. "Honor Thy Father"

Knocking on her bedroom door it was only a moment before the door swung open revealing Annahlea smiling as she put her last earring in and stepped into her heel.

“Just about ready,” she told him, turning to pick up her over-the-shoulder strap purse and slipping it on before turning back to him, “There,” she stated looking back at him.

Oliver’s smile grew on his face, “You,” he started, pointing an accusing finger at him, “look far too grown up. What happened to the little hellcat that leapt from trees and ran barefoot through the jungle?”

Annah rolled her eyes, “First of all, that was one time under very dire circumstances, running without foot protection is unnecessarily risky. Second of all, that hellcat got upgraded with a new Dad, a new home, a new family,” she listed, reaching into her purse and pulling out her flip wallet, “And access to a very nice credit card,” she beamed, flipping open the wallet to reveal said credit card with the Queen name on it.

It was Oliver’s turn to roll his eyes, “Well just don’t let it go to your head.”

Annahlea scoffed as she neared him, pulling her bedroom door closed behind her, “Okay, _Ollie Queen_ ,” she taunted.

Oliver shook his head in exasperation, coming to realize he was now very much the father of a teenage girl and all the charms that came with it.

As they walked into the living room where their family await they noticed the trio watching the television, the Hood’s sketch cast upon the screen.

Annahlea directed a sly, knowing smile at Oliver as the story was announced, “Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redmond has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the plan's account. Mr. Redmond claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redmond was coerced by the vigilante.”

Oliver lightly laughed as he pointed at the television, “This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?” he joked.

“Five years on an island and you still know who they are,” Thea said disbelievingly.

“My fault,” Annahlea interjected, looking to her Aunt, “I came across them the other night when we were watching the telly… it may be my new guilty pleasure watching their vapid lives unfold.”

Thea laughed and threw up her hands in surrender, “Hey, no judgement here, I’m in the same boat.”

Oliver smiled at the interaction between two of the most important people in his life, “It's nice to see our culture has improved while I was away,” he added.

“The city used to be different,” Moira interjected, “People used to feel safe.

“Oh, what's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?” Thea teased.

Moira rolled her eyes at her youngest, rising from her seat as Walter changed the subject, “Do you have any questions, Oliver? It's a simple proof of life declaration. Read out a brief statement to the judge and your death in absentia judgment will be voided.”

“It's fine,” Oliver told, “I've been in a courtroom before.”

“Four times by my estimate,” Tommy’s voice sounded and Annahlea smiled widely at his entrance, “There's the DUI. The assault on that paparazzi douche bag. Stealing that taxi, which was awesome, by the way. And who could forget peeing on the cop?”

Moira gave him a pointed glare, “I wish everyone would.”

“Thank you Tommy for informing my teenage daughter of my record,” Oliver nearly groaned sliding a glare in Annah’s direction as she muttered, about already knowing thanks to the great google. He looked at his best friend, “I'd hang, but we're headed to court.”

“It's why I'm here,” Tommy told the Queens, “My best friend is getting resurrected? I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

“Well directly after his reinstatement we move to family court to finalize Annah’s adoption,” Walter informed, “The papers have all been drawn up and the familial discoveries have been closed with no protests, so, that will just be a few signatures and Oliver’s oath to raise Annah to the best of his ability.”

“Oooh,” Tommy hissed, “You’re doomed kid,” he joked, earning a glare from the Queen family.

Annah pursed her lips, “He said Oliver was taking an oath, not you, Thomas, I think I’ll be just fine.”

Tommy feigned being shot in the heart from her words as the others laughed at her response, Oliver tucking her under his arm and kissing the top of her head in appreciation.  
He looked to his sister, “What about you? Will you be joining us?”

Thea nodded, looking down at her nice dress and shoes, “I didn’t get all dressed up to sit around the house. Of course I’m coming, it’s not every day you’re legally granted a niece.”

“Good,” Oliver smiled kindly at her.

John Diggle entered the family gathering, looking to the matriarch, “Mrs. Queen, car's ready.”

The family piled into two cars, Thea, Moira and Walter in the first and Oliver Tommy and Annah trailing behind closely with Mr. Diggle. Their car ride spent with Annah begging of in depth accounts of Oliver’s past from Tommy and Oliver giving various threats to his best friend if he dared speak about his record.

As they arrived at the courthouse the large swarm of paparazzi and journalists was nearly double of what they had expected. They could be heard from inside the car calling to Annah and Oliver and asking questions about their past.

Digg got out, first opening the door and pushing back the crowd for Oliver to slide out and offer a hand to Annahlea, tucking her close to him as he pushed through- ignoring the shouts and questions as Tommy trailed closely behind. Annahlea looked up to her Dad and noticed the pain that was simmering behind his annoyed features. The questions bringing back nothing but painful memories for him. Squeezing him closer she muttered a soft jinx making the closest reporters to her trip out of their way so they could enter the building.

Inside after the normal proceedings it came time for Oliver to stand and give his story, Annahlea watched helplessly from the first row as he struggled to get the words out.

“There was a storm,” he breathed, “The boat went down. I was the only survivor. My father didn't make it. I almost died. I-- I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going,” he looked back at his daughter who was willing comfort and strength to him with her eyes, “That, and Annie,” he looked back to the judge, “I found her, or rather she found me, and I knew I would do whatever it took to ensure she was okay and made it off that island safe and sound.”

The Queen family lawyer stood, “Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.”

The judge made the ruling and with the pound of a gavel Oliver Queen was brought back to life. The audience rose as the Judge left, making room for the family court judge.

Oliver beckoned Annah forward and she slid from her seat, passing through the gates to stand beside Oliver as the new judge appeared, sitting when told to do so by the bailiff.

“Thank you, Bailiff Ornstein,” Judge Roberts greeted as he drew his needed documents from his case, “The courts call upon family representation to display the case.”

“Thank you, your honor,” Andrea said as she moved to stand before the judge, “The case presiding today is one of simplicity. Annahlea Hadid was the lone survivor of the plane crash involving herself and her biological father Rahmi Hadid, upon the island of Lian Yu circa the spring of 2007 where she met Oliver Queen. The two spent five years together on the island and formed an unbreakable bond. Mr. Queen wishes to ensure that the child that he has come to love as his own be placed under his care permanently by the courts.”

“I see,” the Judge spoke, “And have all psych evaluations and social services guidelines been adhered to?”

“Yes your honor,” Andrea answered, “Upon arrival stateside both Mr. Queen and Ms. Hadid were met with psych evaluations and were deemed stable and healthy. Social services has had two interviews with my clients as well as a home study at the Queen Mansion where they have resided in the past week they have been back. Social services has also conducted a thorough familial discovery with an aide from an accredited private service that the Queens financed, which yielded no results. ”

“Very well,” Judge Roberts looked to Annah who was smiling kindly, her eyes alight with hope and excitement, “Ms. Hadid,” he addressed her and she stood to his attention, “Do you wish to be adopted?”

Annahlea nodded, her smile widening, “Very much so, your honor. Oliver Queen has provided me with more love and family than I ever could have hoped for. In all regards that matter to me, sir, he is my father.”

Judge Roberts smiled fondly at the young girl, before looking to Oliver, “Mr. Queen,” Oliver stood as well, “Do you understand the responsibilities you agreeing to take on? Do you swear to raise this child to the best of your abilities? Loving her? Protecting her? Providing her with a stable environment to flourish and grow? Guiding her in the direction of becoming a productive member of society?”

Oliver beamed at the judge, “Absolutely, your honor. As I had stated previously, Annie is the reason I’m alive today. Ensuring that she has a life of happiness and prosperity and love, is what I want most in this world.”

The older man looked at the pair with a kind sparkle in his eye, raising his gavel he declared, “Alright, I do decree that Annahlea Hadid is henceforth adopted, and shall be hereby known as Annahlea Queen.”

He dropped his gavel down and smiled as the Queen family celebrated with a victorious cheer, signing the final form he passed the papers to the attorney and moved from his stand, “Courts dismissed.”

Annahlea Queen’s face was stretched in a wide grin as she exited the courtroom, her hand in Oliver’s as she listened to her grandmother speak.

“Now after our little celebratory lunch we’ll go to the office-”

“Mom,” Oliver interrupted, “This all was kind of… a lot. And as ecstatic I am that Annie is now officially mine, the prior court was kind of _heavy_ … maybe we can postpone the office until tomorrow?”

Moira looked at Walter for assurance before turning back to Oliver, “Of course, Oliver.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said and he looked to Tommy as the married couple and Thea continued down the stairs.

“Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company,” Tommy said with a raised brow.

Oliver sighed, “Tommy, I spent five years away from civilization. I wasn't exactly thinking straight.”

The trio followed his mother and her husband down the steps only to run smack dab into Laurel.

“Hi,” Oliver almost sang as he came face to face with her, “Hi,” he repeated surer sounding.

“What are you doing here?” Laurel asked coldly and Annah couldn’t blame her, having heard their last conversation.

“Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead,” Oliver explained, “Legally speaking. And we finalized Annahlea’s adoption.”

His eyes fell to the aforementioned girl, Laurels following and Annah offered a small wave, before pulling her hand from her father’s to extend to Laurel, “Nice to meet you Ms. Lance,” Annah greeted, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really?” Laurel asked skeptically weakly shaking her hand as she looked back at Oliver.

“Yep,” Annah popped, “Not a lot to do other than talk when you’re stranded on an island with someone for five years…”

Laurel looked back at the young girl, “Did Oliver happen to mention the only reason he was on that island was because he was using that ship to cheat on me, with my sister?”

  
“ _Laurel_ ,” Oliver groaned, his eyes sliding closed.

“Yeah,” Annah brow quirked as her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down the woman before her, “He did actually. Like I said not a lot to do other than talk, which is something I _can’t_ say for your case right now. I’m going to guess you are here for a reason other than to drag up my dad’s discrepancies in front of complete strangers?”

Annah tone was short and hard as she continued to glare down Laurel as she extended her hand to the blonde behind Laurel.

“Hi,” she turned her gaze, softening to meet the wary woman’s eye, “Annahlea Queen. And you are?”

“Emily Nocenti.”

“Please excuse Ms. Lance’s outburst,” Annahlea apologized on behalf of the woman, her voice dripping in sass, “Emotions get the best of us and while it’s a completely inappropriate time to bring this up right now, I’m sure, from what I’ve _heard_ , you’re in very capable hands.”

She turned her attention to her day whose head still hung as he listened to Annahlea spark off, “I’m going to wait for you by the door. Miss Lance,” she turned to the older woman, “I hope next time we meet it’s less… _hostile_. Good luck with whatever you have going on here,” she motioned between the trio of women before her, before sliding past them to the doors ahead.

Laurel looked stunned as she faced Oliver who rose his head, his eyes filled with apology as his mouth held a tight grimace, “I…” he breathed, looking for the right words, “I’m sorry about her. She is fiercely protective and has the tongue and wit sharp enough to cut a blade of grass. Laurel, I’m sorry. Excuse me,” he dismissed himself as he slid around the women to follow his daughter. Tommy in tow.

Oliver’s face was hard line as he approached his daughter ready to scold her on her verbal lashing.

“Annahlea-”

She turned on her heel to face him, her expression matching his own. Before he could say another word she held up a finger and pointed at him, stating, “ _Pin_ ,” in a tight voice before swinging open the door and leading them into the swarm of reporters. Oliver sighing and following closely behind with a confused Tommy.

“Pin?” Tommy called over the shouts to Oliver whose eyes were trained on Annah’s fleeing form as she waded through the sea of people.

“It’s a thing we do,” Oliver called back, “Tabling a conversation until the other is ready to talk about it.”

“Ahhh,” Tommy understood. The two men kept a close eye on the angry girl before them, making sure she got to the car safely.

As she neared the car a hand reached out and wrapped around her upper arm tightly. Oliver’s eyes widened in anger at the audacity as he and Tommy called out to the reporter who dared to put their hands on the young girl. Both men forcing their way through faster to reach her. Oliver ready to break every bone in the man’s hand as he watched Annah struggle to pull herself free.

Before Annah could or Oliver was able to reach her the man’s hand was ripped away from her arms forcefully and shoved back into the sea of paparazzi.

“Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon!” Diggle threatened, “Lay a finger on her again, see what happens!”

Oliver looked at his body guard appreciatively as he opened the back door and guided Annah inside the car easily.

Reaching the solace of the vehicle he too ducked in to find Annah sitting in the furthest seat with her hand held over her upper arm, trying to ease the soreness of the man’s rough grip.

“You okay?” Oliver asked concerned, he knew he was breaking their rule- neither of them supposed to talk until they discussed their pinned conversation.

Annah nodded, “Yeah,” she groaned, “It’s just, you know how easily I bruise,” she whined quietly and Oliver gave a firm nod, fighting the urge to go back out there and pummel the man who had put his hands on his daughter.

“You wanna talk about what happened in there?” Oliver asked, his brow raised in expectation.

“Not here,” Annah nodded to the reporters who were struggling to get past Tommy and Diggle and snap a photo of the Queens in their car, calling out to them desperately.

  
Oliver nodded, “Okay then,” he agreed and before she could object he hopped over the middle console to the driver’s seat and slid the car into gear before peeling away from the crowd. Annahlea rolling her eyes in the back.

He drove them to the back entrance of the abandoned factory. Moving to get out and open the gate Annah stopped him as she flung open the gate with a swish of her wrist, encasing the large gate in her power and closing it behind them as he parked the car in a spot hidden from the street view.

Annahlea slid out of the car, her heels clicking against the concrete as she entered his lair. Oliver following close behind.

“So do you want to talk before or after you go after Somers,” she asked without looking at him. Instead heading to a bag that she had left here from her last time, filled with leggings and work out clothes.

Stepping behind a wall, she waited for his answer as she changed.

When he didn’t respond she to spoke again, “Let’s not pretend that neither of us didn’t hear him calling Laurel out in his interview outside. Not to mention the fact he's on your list.”

“You memorized the list?”

“Yep,” she popped as she came back out, wearing comfortable work out attire, “So which is it, now or later?”

“Now,” Oliver said, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed against his chest as he looked up at her expectantly, “What was that back there?”

Annah shrugged, tossing her bundled dress onto an empty table with her heels and her jewelry in her purse beside it, “I tried to be kind, she dismissed me completely and I didn’t like the way she attacked you. I completely understand her anger and her feelings but she was with a client, a stranger who had no business knowing _your_ business. I politely put her back in her place. She wants to yell at you, wants to take out all her anger and hurt on you- fine by me- I would never tell her different but she’s not going to do it in front of me, in front of a stranger, in public and make a scene. She wanted a scene and I gave her one, starring her unprofessional-ism and pettiness.”

Oliver moved to respond but was stopped as she pointed a finger at him, her face scrunched in anger and annoyance, “ _Not to mention_ ,” she seethed, “What she said to me, your _thirteen_ years old kid, was completely inappropriate in the first place. Like I said I, I get her feelings _completely_ ,” she threw her head back in exasperation, “What you did, totally an _arsehole_ move but you’ve suffered enough, punished yourself enough, you don’t deserve a public lashing.”

Though the curse was in Russian Oliver still gave her a glare which she ignored and continued, “Private? All for it! She can claw your eyes out all she wants! But not there, not in front of me or anyone else and definitely not today!”

He watched her deflate as her eyes dropped to his and he saw the sadness lurking in the stormy orbs, “It was supposed to be a happy day today. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, you came back from the dead. You’re officially _my dad_. It wasn’t fair of her to try and tarnish that. Not for me, I didn’t do a thing to her.”

Finally taking a deep breath she finished her rant, her emotional lava cooling and solidifying in the room. Oliver looked at her and in the place of a fierce warrior that usually occupied her persona was a saddened and tired teen girl.

He beckoned her near with his a jerk of his head, “Come here,” he directed quietly and she quickly came to his open embrace tucking herself into his strong arms and holding him tightly as his chin dropped to the top of her head.

“You’re right,” he breathed, “she shouldn’t have brought that up with you or that other woman there. She definitely shouldn’t have said what she did to you at all and she does have every right to be angry but she doesn’t have the right to involve others,” his lips found the top of her head and he felt her nod in agreement, “But do you know where you're wrong?” feeling her shake her head against his chest he pulled back holding her back to look her in the eye, “Today? Laurel, no Laurel? _Is_ a happy day. The happiest day of my _life_ because today now everyone knows that you are my  _daughter_  and no one can ever take you away from me. Today, you’re officially Annahlea _Queen_ and _no one_ not even Laurel Lance can touch an ounce of that happiness.”

Annahlea buried herself into him once more, holding him tightly and Oliver returned the hold, his hand stroking her long locks in comfort.

“Actually,” Annah spoke quietly, “I do know something that’s gonna put a damper on today,” Oliver’s brow lowered in question and she pulled away to look him in the eye, her face blanched in fear, “Our deaths. Grandmother is going to _kill_ us for skipping lunch.”

Oliver laughed and pulled her back in to a tight embrace reveling in the sound of her giggles.

________________________

After picking Annah up from the factory where she had stayed and worked out, the father-daughter duo returned to the mansion.

Walking in the heard yet another verbal lashing, this time between Moira and Diggle, “I hired you to protect my son. I'm not a bodyguard, but it seems to me the first requirement would be staying next to the man you're hired to protect.”

Annah raised her brow as she looked up at her Dad, “See, at least she knows when it's appropriate to tear someone a new one.”

“I've never had a client who didn't want my protection,” Diggle responded and Annah shot a look at Oliver, her eyes reading this is all your fault.

“I hired you. That makes me the client,” Moira shot back, “Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?”

“Ma'am, I truly do not know.”

Choosing to end that line of questioning early, Oliver made their presence known, “And he truly doesn't.”

“Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to?”

“Well,” Oliver dragged, “Annie was having an issue that we needed to talk about so I brought her to a private lunch so we could talk.”

Moira’s face morphed to one of concern as she looked at her grandchild, “Annah, darling, are you alright?”

Annah nodded, “Yes, grandmother. I’m very sorry for missing out on the celebratory lunch I just had an unpleasant encounter with someone and needed to be alone with Dad. All better now,” she assured.

“Tommy told us about the man that grabbed you?” Moira moved to hold her granddaughter at arm’s length, “Did he cause any damage? Should we be looking to press charges? Walter already called his paper and he's been removed from his position.”

Annah shook her head, “No, that’s enough,” she looked toward her dad, “It was just upsetting,” she covered. Relieved she didn’t have to explain her own lashing toward Laurel.  
“And this lunch took five hours?” Moira's question was directed to Oliver, laced with skepticism.

Oliver's lips pursed as he shook his head, “No,” he gave, “After our lunch I dropped Annie off at the gym to help clear her head and I went to see… a _friend_.”

“Well Oliver you could have absolutely taken Mr. Diggle to visit one of your friends.”

Oliver huffed a laugh smirking, as he thought of the best way to explain his friend to his mother, “Mom, I’ve been alone for five years.”

“I know that, Oliver-”

“Mom. _Alone_.”

The inference becoming clear to everyone and Annah frowned in disgust, even though she knew it was a fake story it still grossed her out to think about her Dad and his friends.

“ _Bleh_ ,” she blanched quietly making Diggle huff a laugh and Oliver’s eyes rolled before looking back at his mother, “It wasn’t a friend I wanted Diggle to meet. I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage,” he joked poorly as Moira's face steeled.

“I'd rather you promise to take Mr. Diggle, with you on your next rendezvous,” she nearly ordered, “It's not safe. You've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy. Honestly I can’t believe you left Annah out there on her own.”

“First of all, that maniac saved my life,” Oliver argued, “And second, Annah was in a public place with membership needed, with her phone and I dropped her off and picked her up. It was practically dropping her off with a babysitter.”

Annah glared at him for insinuating she needed a sitter, though she almost laughed at his words, what he described being almost the exact opposite of where she was. The only true facts being that she did indeed have her phone and she did work out.

“This isn't a game,” Moira scolded, “I lost you once. And I am not going through that again. And I am certainly not losing my granddaughter.”

  
Oliver saw the fear in her eyes and he felt the guilt crawl up his throat, “Okay,” he breathed, “Dig's my guy.”

“Thank you,” she said, cupping Annah's face endearingly before taking her exit. Leaving the Oliver and Diggle staring each other down and Annah flipping between them, wondering who was going to speak first.

“Sorry to give you so much grief,” Oliver conceded.

“I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr. Queen,” Diggle responded, “You don't even come close to my definition of grief,” he crossed the room, heading out the door, “I tell you what you ditch me one more time and no one will have to fire me.”

With that he gave a nod at Annah who smiled kindly at him in return, and he left. Oliver watching him and noting Thea headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” he asked, his brow furrowed. Annah, reminded of their last conversation she had overheard in the club.

“Somewhere loud and smoky,” replied snarky, “Don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash because I'm gonna go get drunk instead.”

“Thea,” Oliver tried, “Do you think this is what Dad would want for you?”

“Dead people don't want anything,” Thea replied making Annah physically wince at her bite, “It's one of the benefits of being dead.

“I was dead,” Oliver replied, “And I wanted a lot.”

“Except for your family,” Annah stood from her perch on the couches arm moving to interrupt and argue with Thea. Oliver catching her around the waist and holding her back, a glare warning her not to say anything, “You've been home a week. And all you do is hog Lea, avoid Mom, ignore Walter, and judge me,” she turned on her heel, calling back to the duo, “Don't wait up.”

Annah annoyed at her aunt’s antics, muttered the same jinx from earlier today making Thea trip and lose her balance, nearly falling to the floor. Thea steadied herself, straightening out her dress and not looking back in embarrassment over her ruined storm out.

As the door closed Oliver raised a brow at Annah, to which she shrugged, moving away from him and heading up the stairs, “It’s the least of what she deserves…” muttering in Arabic how her aunt needed a good slap upside the head. She turned on her heel looking down the stairs at her father, “If _that_ ,” she pointed to where Thea had exited, “Doesn’t improve soon, she’s gonna end up with more than a jinx,” she warned before turning once more and stomping up the stairs. Oliver shaking his head in mild amusement.

_______

The next day Oliver, Moira, and Walter headed to Queen Consolidated with Annah tagging along as they were all taking her to her placement test at Starling Preparatory after Oliver got a tour of the office. Diggle followed like a shadow at Oliver’s side.

“As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit,” Walter informed the small group, Oliver preoccupied with the pretty women staring him down.

“Hi,” he flirted and Annah held back a grimace as Moira laughed as she hung on Oliver’s arm, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, I am,” Oliver winked at a passing blonde and Annah resisted the urge to make him trip.

Walter led them into his office, “I remember your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. You always were so excited.”

“Dad let me drink soda in the office,” Oliver explained and Moira face morphed into one of understanding, “Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming.”

“Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification,” Walter continued on track, “We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy-”

“That's neat,” Oliver interrupted looking past to Walter’s assistant, “Excuse me!” he called loudly through the glass gaining her attention, “Can I get a sparkling water or something cold, please? Annie you want anything?” he turned to her only to receive a glare directed at him for his rudeness. Turning away he watched as the girl rushed to go get his refreshment.

“Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you,” Moira told, “Come, please, sit.”

“Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down,” Oliver told her and Moira gave him an odd look as Annahlea rolled her eyes. Before returning her attention to Walter who continued, “The company is about to break ground on a site for the Applied Sciences division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.”

  
“Nice,” Oliver agreed.

Moira stepped to Oliver, gaining his attention, “And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication. That you will be taking a leadership position in the company.”

“No.”

“No. _Your_ , your company,” Moira argued.

“No,” Oliver shot down again, “I don't wanna lead anything. Besides, Walter's doing a very good job here.”

“You said that you wanted to be a different person,” Moira tried again and Annah winced as she knew this was a losing battle on her grandmother’s part, “And you are Robert Queen's son.”

“I don't need to be reminded of that,” Oliver spat.

“Obviously, you do,” Moira countered, and Walter came to her side, “Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you.”

Oliver got this look in his eye and Annah grimaced as she braced herself for his next words, knowing they weren’t going to be pretty. Her eyes meeting Digg’s who smiled at her expression, “Thank you, Walter,” Oliver started, “Which part though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?”

Moira lowered her head in exhaustion, shaking it in disappointment. She walked away before turning back to her eldest, “You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now.”

She turned and left Walter following close behind and Annah looked down at her phone, “Dad,” she call dot him, gaining his attention, “We have to go,” she showed him the time and Oliver nodded.

“Looks like it will be just you and me, you okay with that?” Oliver asked, not wanting to disturb his mother and step-father any further. Annah nodded, standing from leaning on the desk and walking to the door where Digg stood.

“Don’t forget about Mr. Digg, here,” she said as she clapped his shoulder, trying to bring levity to the heavy atmosphere in the room.

Oliver smile was tight, “Never,” he muttered in response and he followed Annah out the door, Digg trailing close behind.

Someone had alerted the media to the Queens presence at QC and as they exited the building Digg pushed their way through, Annah tucked close to Oliver’s side as they made their way to the car.

Ducking into the car Annah sat in the middle of the two large men as they awaited their departure.

“The driver will be here in a minute,” Diggle informed the two and Annah nodded as Oliver offered a tight, “Okay.”

“I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?” Diggle asked the younger man.

“There's no place like home?” Oliver asked, his eyes never leaving the front.

“No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield,” Diggle responded, “Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore.”

As Oliver didn’t respond Annah slipped her hand into his tight fist, squeezing it in comfort and making him look at her. Her kind smile bringing a small one to his lips, “Or I could be wrong,” Diggle continued, “Maybe after five years alone, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.”

Annah almost laughed aloud at his statement, thinking to herself that if only Diggle knew just how "messed up" the pair of them were.

The driver arrived and the rest of the ride was spent in silence as they neared Oliver’s alma mater.

The high school had been done for an hour by the time they had arrived and Annah stood before the mountainous building with a quirked brow.

“This is a high school?” she asked unbelievingly and Oliver smirked, “When the wealthiest of the wealthy’s kids attend it’s not uncommon for wings, libraries and restorations to be offered in trade of good grades,” Oliver replied as he too looked up at the massive, castle like structure.

Turning to his daughter he glared down at her, “Which will not be in your case. You are going to earn every grade you get,” he demanded and Annahlea scoffed in amusement.

  
“Of course I am,” she agreed, looking back at him with a quirked brow and arms crossed, “This may surprise you, but some of us actually like school and learning and furthering our education. It’s actually something that I have actual _sorely_ missed.”

She turned and trotted up the stairs leading the trailing smiling men.

“I’m going to guess she didn’t get that ideology from you,” Diggle teased with a knowing smirk.

“No,” Oliver sighed, “Not at all.”

As he once again stepped into the building he had ran from as soon as his graduation cap left his head Oliver held back a groan as he read the plaque on the wall.  
Diggle’s smile widened as he read the same plaque, “Principle Colt. Not your biggest fan?”

Oliver sighed, “That’s putting it lightly. And _of course_ he’s the one were meeting with today.”

Annahlea turned on her heel and faced her father and his bodyguard with a beaming smile, “Can I say that I’m actually really excited? I’ve never been to public school or, in this case, private school but it will be nice learning with kids my age!”

Oliver couldn’t help the smile that split his face at her enthusiasm, “That’s great, Annie. I’m sure you will do amazing on your placement exam.”

Reaching behind he pulled open the door to the office, sighing in relief that the front desk woman wasn’t the same one that watched him like a hawk when he was sent to the office more times than he could count.

“Hi,” he greeted with his best charming smile, “We’re here to see Principal Colt.”

She nodded with a friendly smile, picking up the phone and alerting the principal in his private office of their arrival.

In a matter of seconds, the door adorned with the gold lettering of his name swung open and the same short, balding man that Oliver had known a decade prior stepped out. Time had not been kind to Oliver’s old warden and he nearly smiled as he noticed the belly that had popped and the lack of any hair upon his old rivals head.

“Principal Colt,” Oliver greeted, stepping forward to put the meeting off in a good direction for Annie. He extended his hand and the shorter, older man met it, “It’s good to see you again, sir.”

Looking at him from the edge of his glasses the older man merely sighed and nodded, “I suppose it’s good to see you as well Mister Queen. I’m happy to see you didn’t meet your peril upon that ship.”

Figuring that was as close to a compliment as he would ever receive from the man Oliver smiled and placed his hand on Annah’s shoulder, drawing the attention to her.

“This is my daughter,” Oliver introduced, stepping back and letting Annahlea greet her new principal.

Shaking hands Annah smiled widely, “It’s nice to meet you, sir. I look forward to learning at your fine establishment.”

“A Queen who actually want’s to learn,” Colt muttered, his eyes sliding from the younger to her father, “Your resurrection truly was a miracle,” he said in what was supposed to be a joking manner but Oliver knew he meant every word.

Colt looked back to Annah, “It’s very nice to meet you as well,” he extended his hand to the conference room behind him, “Now, why don’t we get you started with the exam while your father and I discuss tuition, fees, and other matters,” he looked to the kinder old lady behind the front desk, “Mrs. Brower if you wouldn’t mind proctoring the exam as to ensure an accurate result.”

The plump old woman nodded politely and stood and showed Annahlea into the room, Oliver calling after them, “Good luck, sweetie. You’ll do great!” Throwing her a double thumbs up and smiling widely as she rolled her eyes in feign annoyance as the door slid closed.

“Gentlemen,” Colt started, “If you wouldn’t mind following me into my office to discuss matters.”

Oliver nodded, following the stout man back, Digg at his side. Sitting opposite of the principal the two men watched as he pulled out a brochure of the school and handed it over to Oliver.

“Now,” Colt began, getting straight to it. If there was one thing Oliver admired about the man it was he never “beat-around-the-bush” always getting straight to the point which in Oliver’s case was usually, straight to his punishment, “As you’re alumni,” Oliver could hear the word “barely” attached to the title even though it didn’t leave Colt’s mouth, “And your sister is already a student, Ms. Queen would be receiving the “Legacy” tuition rate. Which is this number right here,” he turned his monitor and Oliver looked up from the forced smiles of the children on the brochure and looked at the screen. Nodding in agreement his eyes slid to Diggle as the older man let out a choked cough.

Looking at the price on the screen and the man beside him Digg’s eyes were wide with shock. Oliver nearly laughed but directed his attention back to the man as they continued their discussion of finances and various fees.

After everything was finalized, Oliver and Diggle had been in the office for an hour, and Principal Colt looked to the men.

“Now,” he spoke, “Once she finished the exam, we’ll be able to place her. Keeping circumstances in mind we want to assure you and your family that we will do everything in our power to catch Ms. Queen up to her appropriate learning level.”

“I’m sorry?” Oliver asked with slight confusion as to why Annahlea would need additional help.

“Well, it is only natural that after five years on an island that her education should be regressed. The records we received from social services regarding her education prior to the island was inconclusive at best as to where she would be starting out from.”

Oliver smirked at the bald man, “You know Principal Colt I do believe that my Annie will surprise you. She may have spent five years on an island but even there that girl found new ways to learn and teach herself.”

“We shall see, Mr. Queen. Though please do not be alarmed if we find that’s he may be retained to a lower grade level. We ultimately want what’s best for-”

A knock on the door disrupted his speech and he looked up to find Mrs. Bower awaiting him, scantron in hand.

“Yes, Mrs. Bower?”

“I apologize for interrupting, Sir,” she spoke, “But, Ms. Queen has finished with the exam.”

Glancing at his watch he noted the time, “Already? The exam should have taken at least another hour. How many questions did she not answer? Was it too difficult? Should we start with a lower grade level?”

“No sir,” Mrs. Bower stepped into the room, handing over the exam, “She answered all the questions of the first exam in the first thirty minutes. She received a perfect score on the freshman exam. This is the next exam for our senior placement.”

Principal Colt looked at the woman with surprise in his murky brown eyes, “Alright, well then let’s see how many she got wrong and we can work our way backwards-”

“Sir,” Mrs. Bower interrupted again, “I thought the same as well, but I already ran this through. She received a perfect score on this exam as well. I was unaware of what to do next.”  
Oliver couldn’t help the prideful smile that filled his face as the jaw of the man before him dropped.

Another knock came from the door and the adults turned to find Annah in the frame.

“Hi,” she greeted quickly, turning her attention to Colt, “I was wondering about your test-out exams? I figure I will still need the credit accumulation as I am certainly not going to be starting at your _freshman_ level of education," she nearly shuddered st the thought, " and figured I might as well get it done today while I’m here.”

Four hours later Oliver and Diggle picked up Annah outside Starling Prep, with her uniform and books in the car, ready to send her to school Monday as a fully credited junior with a packed AP schedule.

____________________

Walking into Oliver’s bedroom the next day, Annah had a spoonful of icing she had snuck from Raisa in her mouth.

“You know-” she started but stopped as she saw both the Queen siblings attention on her, “Sorry, did I interrupt?” she asked, spoon sticking out of her mouth.

Thea looked back at her brother to her niece and marched to her, “Do you have these scars?” she demanded, her voice filled with anger and frustration.

Annah’s eyes widened like a deer in headlights, “I-I _don’t_ want to talk about this,” she gaped, her voice quiet and her panic rising as her aunt neared.

“Do you?” Thea demanded ignoring Oliver’s warning tone as he called out her name, “Is this why you won’t wear anything without sleeves or anything backless or anything that shows more than your wrists and calf’s?”

Annah looked from her aunt to her father at a loss of what to say. Thea looked back to Oliver, “What the hell happened to you two on that island?” she breathed.

Turning to leave Oliver stopped her, “Where are you going?”

“Why should I tell you?”

Oliver sighed, “I'm sorry, Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. But I'm not ready yet. We’re not ready yet,” he looked to Annah who had closed in on herself, her arms wrapping around herself in discomfort and insecurity. Oliver walked to her and wrapped her in his arms, trying to provide her with as much strength and security he good give.

“Okay?” Oliver asked his younger sister, and she stared at the two of them.

“Do you have a second?” she asked and Oliver nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Thea replied, “I wanna show you something out back.”

She led the duo through the house to the back gardens, stopping at two headstones places in the grass, “Sometimes when I felt… whatever. I'd come here,” she brushed dirt from Robert’s headstone, “About a month after the funerals, Mom stopped going out. Pretty soon she stopped talking altogether,” she explained, her eyes finding Oliver’s, “The house got so quiet. So I'd come here. To talk to you. Stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me.”

Turning to her brother she looked down at the younger girl, still wrapped in his embrace, “Now here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead. Look, I know it was hell where you two were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let _someone_ in. And so do you Lea, nothing is going to get better if you both keep everything inside bottled up and keep everyone at arm’s length but each other. I know you two went through something that made you-”

“You don’t,” Annah’s voice sounded as she stared at the pearly white marble slab.

“What?” Thea asked, her voice airy and confused.

Annah’s distant gaze moved from the tombstone to the brunette, “You don’t,” she repeated, taking a deep breath as she gathered herself once more, “You don’t _know_ what it’s like for me, for him. You’re right that it forged something completely unbreakable because we’re the only two people on earth who understand what the other experienced, what the other felt,” she looked to Oliver who remained silent. Thea moved to speak again but Annahlea cut her off, “Thea you lost someone, two someone’s and that is _hard… I know_ but dad, me, we lost _everyone_.”

It was as though the world froze at her words, the wind stopped moving, the birds flew away, the only sound left was Annah’s quiet and cold voice, “And on _top_ of that, every _single_ day was a fight. A fight to survive, a fight to live, a fight to be a _ghost_ because no one that we cared for knew we were out there. So I’m very, very sorry that you had a hard time here adjust to life without your brother and father, and I’m sorry that we are not adjusting fast enough for _you_. But I, we, are doing the best we can with what we were given. And I will not apologize or listen to him apologize for how _you_ let _your life_ fall apart. You _chose_ to sink and not to fight to get better, _to be_ better and that is no one’s fault but your own. You don’t get to blame others for things that were _completely_ in your control, not anymore.”

Without another word she quickly turned from her family and headed indoors her arms wrapped tightly around herself. When Oliver peaked into her darkened room soon after, he found her wrapped tightly in her blanket, asleep on the floor, tear stains littering her soft cheeks.

____________________________

 

The next morning Oliver felt his heart drop to the floor when he couldn’t find Annahlea anywhere in the house. Feeling the panic start to rise within he reached for his phone freezing as he noted an unread text.

**Went to factory. Needed to work some stuff out. Be back by eight.**   
**-Annie**

  
Sighing in relief, he noted the time of on the clock and moved to stand in front of the front door, making it just in time for it to swing open to reveal a sweaty and smiling Annah.

“Please,” Oliver started, “Don’t ever do that again.”

Annah’s brow furrowed in question and Oliver explained, “If you need to leave, take me with you. My mom might be overly worried but she is right that someone did kidnap us not too long ago. Next time, wake me up. I’ll come with maybe we can even spar-it-out,” he tried to joke, trying to cover his slowly decreasing heartbeat.

Annah nodded, “Are you feeling better?” Oliver asked to which she nodded, leading him to the kitchen to grab water.

“Yeah,” she breathed after gulping down half a glass, “How’s Thea… I kind of laid into her yesterday.”

Oliver shook his head, “Thea is fine… you were more than justified in what you told her about how you felt.”

“Still,” Annahlea hummed, “She’s hurting, I should have taken a breather before talking to her about all that… I’ll need to apologize later. What happened after my self-imposed, early-as-hell bedtime?”

“I,” Oliver sighed, “I went over to Laurels,” at her raised brow, telling him he better continue he sighed once more, “I think Thea has a point that we need to learn how to let the people we care about in… Laurel sends her apologies by the way, she says that you were completely right that she shouldn’t have said what and when she said it, the other day.”

Annahlea pursed her lips with a hum, “Hmmm, I believe that when I hear it from her lips myself… You know you do the same thing you accused her of doing to you? You try and see the best in the people you care about, no matter what.”

Before Oliver could argue she added, “And, that’s not a bad thing! I just think it’s very funny that you don’t recognize it in yourself… So, what else did you and Miss Lance talk about?”

Oliver leant against the island in the kitchen, “Not much, I told her about Mom’s expectations for me and the company but we were kind of interrupted by the triad breaking into her apartment.”

Annah’s brow raised, “I’m going to guess that everyone’s alright… did you show Laurel what your capable of?” a hint of worry and skepticism laced her tone.

  
“No,” Oliver answered, “Diggle crashed in and saved the day, got two of the three assassins, China White got away though.”

“You know,” Annahlea took another sip from her water, “I knew I liked him from day one,” she told her dad, referring to the determined body guard.

Oliver rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock in the wall, Annah following his sight, “I better go start getting ready for the groundbreaking…” she looked to her dad, “Are you sure you have to do this?”

Referring to the plan he had made to keep eyes and expectations off him that he had informed her off yesterday. Oliver sighed with a nod and Annah shrugged, finishing off her water, “Okay,” she conceded, “You know what you’re doing, just remember it’s easier to break a reputation than to build one,” and with that she left the kitchen, trotting up the stairs to shower and get ready for the show.  
__________________________

After a very awkward ride home from the groundbreaking event Annah and Oliver quickly fled to his room, eager to get away from the disappointed faces and shame casting glares. Though Annah had apologized to Thea for letting her temper get the best of the day prior, it was clear that though her aunt claimed she forgave her she was still cautious around the younger girl, afraid to set her off again. For now, Annahlea could live with that if it meant that the words she had spoken would stick with Thea because as aggressive as they came out they were still true.

Annah spent the day locked away with Oliver, knowing he was hurting from the disappointment and shame he placed upon his family. She tried her best to cheer him up, but she knew only time would heal these new wounds. She primarily just tried to offer him comfort and support, assuring him that no matter what he decided, what course he took to complete his mission she was at his side and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was hard for me to write because I didn't want to go too AU and change Oliver's character completely. You still have Annah's reactions to the people in their lives but I really wanted to focus on showing Oliver and Annah's relationship, they trust each other implicitly and have this great form of communication that has deveoped in their years together. I also wanted to show that Annah isn't here for anyone's bull, Laurel or Thea and even though she disagrees with Oliver's way of handling things she still supports him %100, just like she knows he would her. Hope you all enjoy and chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can!  
> P.S. I also want to clarify that her name is pronounced ON-A-LEE-AH but Oliver does refer to her by AN-EE as his special name for her.


	3. "Lone Gunmen"

Oliver should have been more surprised to find Annahlea awaiting him in in the factory when he returned. And yet, seeing the small brunette sat upon one of the metal tables in his makeshift hideout was only mildly unexpected.

“ _You_ ,” he sat his bow down and pulled back his hood, pointing an accusing finger in her direction, “Have school tomorrow.”

"And _you_ ,” she mirrored his point, “have a bullet wound.”

His scrunched brow drew a short bark of a laugh from the teen, “Puh-lease, if you don’t think that I cast a spell to alert me if you got so much of as a paper cut the minute you put that hood on, then you don’t know me at all,” she hoped down from the table, drawing Oliver’s attention to her pajama clad form hiding in the pool of one of his old sweatshirts she was swimming in.

“If I can’t be out there with you I’m at least going to know the moment you need me,” she muttered staring at his injured bicep as he shed his leather jacket. As he drew his fingers to the wound, a slight hiss escaping his lips, she swarmed and batted his hand away.

A glowing palm rested over his injury, she felt the bullet push against her palm as it was pulled for his wound and her power continued to heal, she asked, “What happened out there anyway?”

Oliver sighed, “It appears as though James Holder has- had more than one enemy. As I was… persuading him to make amends he was shot, straight through the heart.”

“ _And you’re too late_ ,” she sang quietly, feeling his stare she looked from his wound her eyes still basked in a sapphire glow. Oliver looked to her with a quirked brow a question on his lips turned up in slight amusement, “What?” she asked defensively, “It came up on my Spotify workout playlist the other day. Catchy tune.”

He shook his head in amazement and she pulled her hand away, her glow dimming as she hummed with success, “There. Now, what are you going to do about Mr. Triggerfinger I’m guessing sniper that got away as you haven’t mentioned how a close range shooter was able to get the jump on you and put a bullet in your arm.”

Oliver tuned to the table where he kept spare clothes, pulling out a plain white tee he inspected his once was bullet wound, finding no trace of blood or sign of scar. Though the pain still lingered oddly, unfolding the tee he nearly collapsed, catching himself on the closest table.

“Dad?” Annah called worriedly, quickly moving to his side. Feeling his sight fading he looked at his daughter, “The bullet. Poison,” he said, strangled and Annah moved from him quickly.

Speeding to the case as he lowered himself to the floor she unlocked the box and found what she was looking for. Grabbing a large pinch of the herbs and a water bottle from the table she fell to his side and shoved both into his mouth in procession.

Watching with fear clawing at her insides, though her face a neutral slate of concentration, she watched as he chewed and gulped viciously.

Only when his eyes started to close did her mask crack with her eyes widening in shock, “Dad!” she supported his head as his body slumped downward, keeping it from bouncing off the hard concrete.

She hastily checked over his vitals, recording a strong but slightly elevated pulse and steady and even breathing she determined that the poison had knocked him out and the herbs were fighting against the more dire affects.

Setting his head gently onto the ground she stepped away to breathe, letting her own pulse slow and her head clear.

Looking back to her unconscious father she sighed and decided her next steps. Rather than waiting for him to wake up in the cold dank basement and risk one of their family members noticing either of their absences she decided she would bring him back home.

Dragging an unconscious Oliver Queen through the streets of Starling even at this hour was bound to gain unwanted attention so she made the decision to pull him back the way she had arrived.

Knowing the risks –she nearly groaned at the thought of the lecture she was sure to receive from him when he awoke– she pushed them aside in her mind as she took a deep breath and extended both strained palms, watching intently as a portal ripped through time and space and opened before her. Extending the use of her power she lifted Oliver’s limp form and together they went through, walking straight into Oliver’s bedroom.

Setting him upon the bed she released her manifest of powers and the portal slid shut as Annah slid to the floor.

Quickly tilting her head to the sky she felt the blood trickle down her chin and knew she was in for a long night.

_____________________

Oliver jerked upwards from his comatose state, his eyes wide and alert as he took in his surroundings. He had certainly not passed out in the bed of his room and he had definitely not been alone.

“Annah!” he called, his tone holding worry and confusion.

“In here!” her voice returned and a second later she popped out from his ensuite bathroom already dressed for school in her new Starling Prep uniform. She smiled widely at him, “I think that’s the most sleep you’ve gotten since… well since we met,” she joked and Oliver just stared at her in utter confusion which quickly seeped into worry as a red line trickled from her nose. Feeling the blood as he witnessed it Annah let out a curse in Arabic as she held her nose once more.

Leaping from the bed Oliver followed her back into the bathroom, “What the hell, Annahlea!?”

Looking back at him from the mirror she sighed as she pulled her nose with loose tissue.

“Look,” she started, turning to face him as she kept her nose plugged, “The lesson learned here is I need a motorbike of some sort to be able to travel into the city,” she tried and Oliver shook his head slowly as anger spread on his face and he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Not a time for jokes, Annahlea,” he nearly growled and Annah winced as she used her full name not once but twice, “Why are you bleeding? How much of your powers did you use?”

Annah’s eyes slid closed, “Okay,” she conceded, feeling the pressure finally ease up and she hopped the bleed had finally once-and-for-all stopped after four hours. She unplugged her nose and turned to the mirror looking for any more signs of blood as she confessed, “Once I felt you were hurt I used a portal to get to the factory. And after healing you and watching you pass out I decided it was better to bring you back here to keep an eye on you as to not make either of absences known, so I opened a portal again to bring us home… and I also used it to carry you.”

“Annahlea,” he nearly growled, “You know-”

“Yes I know, I know,” she interrupted, “But listen… I think it’s time I remove the seal on my powers…”

Oliver looked at her with raised brows, his arms still crossed over his chest. His gaze caught the clock on the counter and he sighed, “ _That’s_ a conversation that’s going to take longer than we have, right now, you need to get to school.”

He stepped closer to her, cupping her face in his hands as he looked her in the eye, “Are you sure you’re okay? The bleeding has stopped? No migraines? No dizziness?”

  
Nodding, her head still between his strong hands he sighed and kissed her hair line, holding her for a moment and Annah felt guilt spike in her as she knew how worried he was.

  
Downstairs both Queens brow dropped in confusion at the scene before them. Diggle neared them as they stared at the cops conversing with Moira and Walter, a pouting Thea slumped on the sofa.

“What happened? Thea okay?” Oliver asked, concern filling the breath between his words.

“Cops brought her home,” Diggle explained, “She and some of her friends broke into a store tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree.”

  
Annahlea tolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she glared at her aunt.

“Annah your uniform suits you,” Diggle told, trying to diffuse her anger. She smiled politely and nodded her thanks as Digg turned to Oliver, “So how was your evening, sir?”

Oliver's lips twitched into a taunting smirk, “You mean after I said I had to go bathroom at dinner and never came back?”

Once more Annah rolled her eyes at her family members antics and snorted a laugh as Digg responded, “I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee.”

“Haha Dad,” Annahlea taunted smirking up at him, “You lost bathroom privileges.”

Oliver glared back at her but their attention was drawn to Walter as he dismissed the officers, “Thank you, officers. My wife and I appreciate it. I'll see you out.”

“Thank you,” Moira repeated as her eyes fell on her little delinquent, “Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world.”

“When you pay off the store owner you should check out the merchandise,” Thea sassed, and Annah’s nostrils flared and jaw tightened in annoyance as she struggled to hold her tongue as Thea continued, “They got some pretty killer outfits.”

“Thea, go get ready for school,” Moira directed and Thea's arms folded over.

“Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day.”

“Fine, then get some sleep.”

Thea crossed the room Annah’s final straw was drawn as she looked at Oliver with a smarmy smile, telling him, “You look like crap.”

Turning on her heel Annah snapped, “Really? Like you're one to talk. Tell me Thea what is it like? What does it feel like to walk all over the people who love you? Does it make you feel powerful or in control, or does it maybe just make your little heart happy to see them hurt? Because there _has_ to be some reason why you can justify attacking the people you claim to love again and again. Or who knows? Maybe there isn’t, maybe you just want everyone to feel as miserable as you make yourself.”

Annahlea was now well into Thea's personal space the older girl glaring back with a snarl twisted onto her face. The other occupants looking on silently waiting for Thea to respond.

“ _You_ can't talk to me like that-”

“Oh yeah? Says who? Because as a member of this family I am sick and tired of you spitting in the face of all the good things the universe has sent your way and yet demanding more and more without contributing an ounce back to anyone but yourself.”

“The _universe_ took my father!”

“And gave you back your brother! And let you keep your mother! And gave you a man who loves you like his own! It allowed you access to deal with your hurt and anger in a healthy manner, which you ignored! And gave you the means and opportunity to achieve anything you want in this world and still, _still_ you squander it for a meaningless high and some desperate attempt for attention like a petulant child! Grow up already Thea because I think I can speak for everyone when I say it’s not cute, it’s not funny, it’s just sad and pathetic!”

As her anger grew so did her volume. The heaving brunette glared back at the older girl whose steely glare was growing harder by the moment.

Taking a deep breath Annah lowered her volume before speaking once more, “I _love_ my life now and even though I went through absolute _hell_ to end up here I wouldn’t change a God damned thing,” her voice was the smoking embers of a fire, still heated but lowered in flare, “Do not make the mistake of letting the best things in your life- your family, your good fortunes- slip through your fingers Thea because _believe me_ , even without being on an island, your life could be a million times worse.”

Everyone in the room could hear the pain in the young girls voice making it very apparent that she spoke from personal experience. Moira's eyes slid closed in sadness as Walter held her close as he stared at the back of the strong girl. Oliver watched, holding himself back as he wanted nothing more than to hold his daughter and will away the painful thoughts and memories he knew were filling her head.

He moved closer to her but was stopped as Thea icy voice sounded, “And why should I listen to a thing you say? You’re just a _leech_ that my brother felt sorry for and dragged home out of pity. You’re not a member of this family you’re a _no one_ that _nobody_ wanted.”

A chorus of angry “ _Theas_!” called for her attention, appalled at her words to the young survivor. But before anyone could move or say anything else Annah let out a bark of a laugh, silencing them all.

“You know what your response tells me?” she asked, a knowing smile dancing on her lips, “It tells me, that you know I'm right… and you’re just too stubborn and shallow to admit it and change your behavior. Like I said Thea, it's time to grow up before life truly does change for the worst and all you’re left with is the empty shell of a person you once were.”

  
Annahlea looked back at her Dad, to the rest of the room she looked put together- her head held high and her face a neutral slate of indifference. But to Oliver she looked like the scared little girl he had met on the island, a sea of sadness swimming in her stormy orbs.

“I’m going to be late for school if I don’t leave right now, could you please drive with me?” she asked, her voice not giving away her true feelings what so ever. Diggle moved to get the car and Oliver nodded following her as she turned and left for the door, pausing at her side as she called, “Have a good day, Grandmother, Walter. You too Thea.”

With that the duo left and quickly got into the awaiting car, Annah staring out the window as they traveled in silence into town.

“Annie,” Oliver said, prying her attention away from the parseing scenery, “What Thea said-”

“Dad” she cut him off, “It’s fine… Well not fine, but, I know she only said that to try and hurt me. I don’t believe in a word she said.”

Oliver nodded and though he could see the pain she was trying to cover, as the words plucked at strings of thought that always hid in the darkest corners of the mind, he didn’t push it. Instead, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as they moved closer to the school.

Arriving at the castle like school, swarms of students hanging around the front as they waited for the bell to ring, Annah took a deep steadying breath, “Alright then,” she released, looking back to her Dad and catching Digg’s comforting eyes in the rear-view mirror she smiled, “Wish me luck.”

Oliver smiled back at her, “I don’t need to, you’ll do great, sweetheart,” with a final kiss to her forehead and a nod to Digg she slid out of the car, backpack slung over a shoulder and hands fidgeting at her side.

She tried to ignore the looks and whispers as she climbed the steps to the front door, pulling her bag to the front to pull out her schedule, she tried to instead focus herself on finding the right room to go to first.

Stepping inside she nearly smacked into an overly excited, almost vibrating red head. Before she could apologize the girl stuck her hand out as she loudly greeted, “Hi! I’m Shelby Culvers! Principal Colt asked me to show you around today and help you get adjusted! He said that we have very similar schedules so I should be able to easily help you find your classes without disrupting my schedule, not that it would be a bother even if we didn’t have the same schedule but it’s just more convenient, you know? Which by the way it’s very impressive that we have similar schedules as I’m a senior and you’re thirteen? I think that’s what Principal Colt told me. You must be some sort of super genius if you spent five years on an island and can come back to a schedule of advanced placement classes,” her wide grin dropped and Annah’s brow scrunched as the peppy red head paused in her monologue looked as though she had killed a puppy, “Shoot! Principal Culvers specifically said not to bring up the island and not even two minutes in and what do I do? Bring up the island! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of painful memories or-”

“Hey!” Annah interrupted, making the tall, lanky, bespectacled girl freeze mid-sentence and stare back at her, un-blinking, “It’s fine,” she told her simply, taking a deep breath to try and absorb all the information the girl had spewed like a broken fire hydrant. Taking the still offered hand Annah gave it a mild shake as she continued, “I’m Annah. I don’t like talking about the island. I’m not a super genius. I appreciate your help. And, it’s nice to meet you Shelby. Should we get to class?” she looked to the clock on the wall, “The bell should be ringing in just a minute or so.”

Shelby nodded to the short, but friendly toned, sentences. Spinning around and motioning for Annah to follow, “Sorry about that, when I get excited I tend to talk nonstop,” Shelby apologized her tone still light and airy but slowed to a pace of normality.

Annah shrugged, “It’s okay, not a big deal. I’m just happy your excited to meet me and actually talked to me rather than staring at me from a distance like the rest of them,” she told as she walked down the hall, her gaze shifting from eyes to eyes as it appeared everyone they past stared her down in almost shock, “I feel like an exhibit at museum.”

“Oh so you’ve been to a museum?” Shelby asked harmlessly and Annah stopped, making the older girl stop and look back at her apologetically.

“Shelby, I spent five years on a desert island, I wasn’t born there and raised in isolation. Surprisingly, I had _somewhat_ of a life beforehand. If we’re to spend the day together let’s just pretend I’m a normal transfer kid, despite the stares,” she nearly ordered and the girl nodded enthusiastically, mumbling, “Right, sorry,” to which Annah shook her head as they continued their walk, “And stop apologizing, I’m not upset. I get how odd this is, believe me. But, if you and I are going to be companions I can’t be spending my first day trying to make _you_ feel better about _my_ situation, you get it?”

Shelby once again nodded, “Right, S-”

She caught the word in her teeth as Annah glared up at her with a quirked brow. Smiling nervously she gave a simple jerk of her head, repeating, “Right.”

They neared a heavy oak door and Shelby pushed it open with a wide grin once again plastered on her face, “This is AP Calculus with Mr. Thompson. He’s one of the oldest teachers here, has been here since the school opened in 1971 but he’s still as quick as a whip and his class is actually quite enjoyable.”

“You’ve had him before?”

“Yes, junior year for AP Pre-Calc. He doesn’t typically stick to the book and instead uses a lot of real world applicable situations to teach.”

Nodding in appreciation, Annah slung her backpack over a desk seat and plopped down, Shelby sitting parallel to her the next row over. Pulling out the necessary utensils for class she started jotting down the equation on the board as the bell rang and the last of the class trickled into their seats.

“Good morning, everyone!” a gruff but cheerful voice called and Annah observed a white haired man shuffle into the room, a kind smile lifting his wrinkled face, “As we’re all aware you have till the late bell to attempt to complete the problem on the board before turning it into the basket, _chop chop_!” he clapped.

Finishing her work a minute later Annah stood and placed her sheet, titled with her name and date, in the basket at the front of the room. Turning and noting all of the eyes on her with raised brows she looked to Shelby as she returned to her seat, her eyes glancing back to the teacher who was staring at her from over his glasses with an amused smile dancing on her lips.

“ _What?_ ” she mouthed to Shelby, asking why everyone seemed shocked that she had turned her assignment in. Shelby quickly scribbled down a response and passed her her writings.

**No one actually finishes the bellwork, they’re previews into the lesson ahead. We’re supposed to attempt to use the lessons we already learned to try and solve the problem but no one ever turns one in.**

As she was reading Shelby’s scrawl the late bell rang and Mr. Thompson rose from his desk, plucking her paper from the basket and reviewing it with thorough examination.

“Ms. Queen,” he called upon her name and she looked up to meet his eyes, noting the shimmering smile reflected in the brown pools, “Very well done. Very well done, indeed.”

Smiling her thank you, Annah tried to sink lower into her seat as once more eyes bore into her.

When class ended Mr, Thompson once again called out her name and she turned from the doorway, facing him.

“Yes, Mr. Thompson,” she replied.

“I just wanted to tell you again how impressed I was by your work. My clarse has just begun to investigate general solutions of differential equations, as you could tell with today’s lesson.”

Nodding, Annah looked up at the old man, “Yes sir, I could. I actually covered differential equations when I was younger… homeschooling allowed me to progress at a much faster pace than conventional learning environments.”

“Before the island?”

Annah sighed, trying to withhold the bitterness, “Yes,” she agreed, “Before the island.”

“Fascinating,” Mr. Thompson mumbled, “Absolutely fascinating. Tell me, your family could very well provide you with the education progression you were accustomed to beforehand, why have you decided to enroll in this school?”

“Because,” Annah drew, “Home schooling isn’t the most social gathering. It’s actually quite lonely and I decided I would rather be with people my own age than challenging my already staggering educational level. I chose to be enrolled as a junior rather than a senior to allow some sort of commonality between me and my peers… a hope that may be too far-fetched it appears,” referring to the way the other students gaped at her like a mythical creature.

Mr. Thompson’s smile widened, “They’ll adjust dear, just give it time. In the meantime if you need a place to hide from the obvious stares, my door is always open,” he huffed a laugh, “You could probably assist me in grading your fellow classmates’ poor excuses of homework.”

Annah’s smile slid into a genuine beam as she nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you, sir.”

Receiving his nod in return Annahlea turned for the door and went to her next class.

The rest of the day continued without incident any major incident. Though she was never granted any peace from the continuous stare and she could feel her irritation growing and her heart sinking as she heard whispers about her flitting through the halls as she traveled from class to class, Shelby flitting to and from her side.

As she closed out study hall, one of her last classes of the day, she stopped at her locker to determine which books she could leave behind for the evening. Bending over to take out her Calculus textbook from her backpack she sensed a presence behind her and before she could move she felt a firm grip on her arse.

“Hey island girl,” a freshly pubescent voice called to her, “Why don’t you let me show you around town, give you all the deets on the fun places we can go?”

Annah’s eyes slid closed in annoyance and anger as she stood, the hand still not removing itself from her rear but rather gripping it firmly with a slight jiggle.

“Running around for five years on that sandy island really did you –and me– a favor,” the voice continued pressing it's crotch to Annah's rear firmly and Annah snapped, any trace of giving a warning flying from her mind.

  
“ _First of all_ ,” she seethed, twisting to grab hold of him before he could react and flipping him over her shoulder in one swift lift. The body of a muscular blonde teen slammed to the ground- only his backpack offering minimal cushion and gaining the attention of every student nearby, “My name is not island girl,” his hand was in a vice grip that she quickly twisted into a painful contortion, “ _Second_ ,” she continued as he howled, “You don’t touch people without their permission, especially to grope girls,” yanking his hand once more as her foot slid over his neck and she applied just the lightest pressure as she felt the familiar pop of dislocating his thumb, “ _And third_ , if I ever catch you, or even hear of you, assaulting someone else- _because I think you and I can both agree you’ll never touch me again_ ,” her grim was almost sadistic, “ _This_ will feel like a pinch,” with that she twisted his little finger like flipping a switch and he screamed as the bone snapped in two.

Letting his hand drop she turned away, only now noting all the phones pulled out and recording the show. Grabbing her backpack and slamming her locker shut, momentarily drowning the sound of the wallowing boy she turned to flee, only to run into the close body of Principal Colt an outraged scowl painted on his face.

  
Annah sighed, her eyes slamming shut as she braced herself for the events to come.

___________________

Oliver had a tucked smile as he listened to Digg’s words, his response interrupted by the shrill of his phone.

Glancing at the number his brow pinched as he recognized the number, “Hello?” he greeted.

“Mr. Queen,” his old principal’s voice filled his ear, “This is Principal Colt calling.”

“Yes, sir.”

“There has been in an incident at school regarding Ms. Queen. We’re hoping you could come down and help resolve said issue.”

Oliver’s face contorted with utter confusion, “Is she alright?” he asked, concern filtering his words.

“Yes, Ms, Queen is unharmed but as a matter of fact has gotten into an altercation with another student,” Colt informed, “We’d rather discuss this in person Mr. Queen, if you could make your way to the school.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Oliver replied, ending the call and looking to Diggle who was watching him intently.

“Is everything okay, sir?”

Oliver sighed, still staring at his phone in confusion, “Apparently,” he looked to his body guard, “My daughter got into a fight?”

“Was she harmed?”

“Colt said she’s fine but I can’t imagine Annah would fight someone without provocation. Can you get me down there in ten?”

Diggle smirked, “I can do it in eight, sir.”

With that the two men left and raced through the streets of Starling City.

_______________

Striding through his Alma Mater’s halls he followed the familiar path to the principal’s office, pulling open the door his face once again folded into one of confusion as he observed a teen boy cradling his hand to his chest and a very angry mother glaring up at him.

Looking to Ms. Bower he asked, “Principal Colt called,” he informed her and the kind woman smiled softly and picked up the phone, once again relaying his arrival to Colt as she had three days ago.

Colt’s office door swung open, revealing the stout man and he stepped aside, beckoning him inside as he stated, “Thank you for joining us so quickly, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver walked into the office, finding a silent Annah tucked into one of the chairs he and Diggle had sat in previously. Her chin hidden in her backpack as she clutched it to her chest.

“Ms. Queen has refused to explain her side until your arrival,” Colt informed him as he sat down behind his desk. Oliver doing the same beside Annah who refused to look at him, instead staring straight ahead at the large oak desk.

“Her side of what?” Oliver asked and Principal Colt pulled a cellphone out from his top drawer.

“Students filmed the rest of the altercation between Ms. Queen and Mr. O’Brian after witnessing her flip him to the floor,” hitting play he displayed the small screen to Oliver and the young father watched as Annah stood above the boy from outside with his hand between hers in a familiar hold. The poor video quality muffling Annah’s words as she talked down to the boy but not hiding the howls of pain from the teen as Annah first dislocated his thumb, applied her foot to his wind pipe and snapped his pinky.

“Okay,” Oliver replied, confusion ringing in his voice as he wondered what had prompted such a response from his daughter, “Annah?” he called to her and he listened to her sigh before she untucked her chin and dropped her bag to the floor.

“I was just defending myself,” Annah said simply, her eyes still straight ahead, staring at Principal Colt.

“From what?” Oliver asked, leaning forward in his seat as he searched for information. Not understanding why his daughter, who told him everything, wasn’t telling him what was going on, “What happened?”

Finally Annahlea’s eyes slid to his and he looked at her encouragingly, trying to motivate her to tell him what had happened in the six hours she had been at school.

Annah gulped a familiar glimmer in her eye and it was then Oliver realized she wasn’t scared of telling him but rather scared of how he would _react_ after she told him. Oliver gripped the arms of his chair in effort to calm his growing fears as his mind slid to the worst possible scenarios, “I was leaning down to pick up my calculus book to put in in my locker when I felt someone behind me. I assumed it was someone just getting into their locker until…”

Oliver’s brow raised as he prompted her to finish, “Until what?” he struggled to keep his volume low and his tone calm.

Annah sighed once more and she looked at her hands folded in her lap, “ _Until_ ,” she nearly whispered, “I felt his hand on my arse… after that I just kind of… reacted,” she looked up to meet Principal Colt’s eye, “After initially groping me from behind, when I stood Mr. O’Brian proceeded to squeeze and _jiggle_ my rear. All the while asking me to let him show me the fun places around town and telling me that running around on an island for five years did myself and him _a favor_ as he  _pushed_ _himself_ firmly against me.”

Oliver didn’t notice how tight his grip had become on the arms of the chair until he felt a slight crack appear in the wood. Two set of eyes pulled to him at the light snap and he coughed, unable to speak at the moment, and shifted in the chair trying to disguise it. His eyes still burning with rage at his daughter words.

Principal Colt looked back to Annah, clearing his throat he addressed her, “Ms. Queen, while those accusations are horrendous and appalling, unfortunately this is no evidence of your so-said assault taking place. No witness to the altercation reported seeing Mr. O’Brian’s hands upon you, _but_ there is video proof of you physically assaulting a fellow student. Starling Prep has a zero tolerance policy for any form of violence-”

“You have to be _fucking_ kidding me?” Oliver’s rage bubbled out, rising from his chair hastily as it fell back from the force, “No evidence? You think my kid just up and attacked that piece of garbage for what? Fun?”

“Mr. Queen-”

“No! This is absolutely ridiculous! My daughter is sitting here, telling you that that boy out there physically and sexually assaulted her and all you can say is that it’s his word against hers! Did you even ask him why he ended up on the floor?”

Principal Colt coughed once more, clearly intimidated by the seething Queen, “When asked as to why Ms. Queen attacked him, Mr. O’Brian reported that he had simply gone up to her to introduce himself and she had fallen into a manic episode. _Which_ when someone has been though what Ms. Queen has, it is only to be _expected_ that the new environment may cause erratic outbursts. Maybe it’s best that we postpone Annah’s attendance here at Starling Prep until she has had time to process the past five years with proper counseling. She may just not be ready for this.”

The saying, “If looks could kill” was a severe under-exaggeration for the expression that Oliver directed at the man sitting before him. If looks held any power at all, Principal Colt would have been diced into tiny pieces, fried and served to hungry lions. Oliver's glare at the principle kept him from seeing the exact moment when Annah's heart crumpled. it was bad enough to have the lies spread about her but to understand that not only was it not far fetched for her principal to believe but it was expected. So much so it discredited her from any truth so long as it was only her word. All these people within the confines of the school just thought of her as one thing, a caged feral beast.

Annah’s eyes slid closed in exhaustion, the struggle to make it through the day felt completely worthless as she came to realize that the people who surrounded her at this school would never see her as more than the damaged, wild beast, that Oliver Queen drug back with him.

Colt dared to speak again, his eyes unable to meet Oliver’s intense and intimidating glare looked to the younger Queen, “We can revisit your enrollment next semester, given you use the time between now and then to find hel-”

“Ms. Culvers you cannot just barge-” Mrs. Bower’s voice filtered through the office door was over powered by younger, lighter holler, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Bower! Put Principal Colt really needs to see,” the door swung open to reveal Shelby heaving heavily as she propped herself up against the frame, “this,” she finished, extending her hand out to show a cellphone grasped in its clutches.

“Ms. Culvers! What is the meaning of this?” Principal Colt rose from his chair to lean menacingly over his desk, glaring at the young girl.

“I’m sorry for interrupting sir,” she told him, just as loud footsteps invaded the office and Shelby turned back, showing three boys who had just ran into the office. Shelby once again raised her hand, but instead pointed at the three new boys, “These… _jerks_ ,” Shelby struggled to find the right term, “Videoed the whole thing! I saw them with their phones out the entire time even as Annah flipped Alex,” she looked back to the young brunette who was staring up at the redhead in complete shock and awe, “Which was super cool by the way! Do you think you could show me how to do that sometime?”

“Ms. Culvers!”

Shelby looked back to the principal with a frown, “Right! Sorry! They videoed the whole thing because it was a set up!”

One of the boys from the trio marched forward, “Principal Colt she stole my phone!” he reported, pointing an accusing finger at Shelby, who sneered and shot back, “Only because when I followed them after you escorted Annah to your office they were talking and laughing about how “it went better than they had hoped”,” she used finger quotes to show their words, “It was a set up Principal Colt! A bet to see who could get _“island girl”_ to freak out first!”

Taking in the new information Principal Colt sighed and extended his palm, “Give the phone here, Ms. Culvers,” Shelby happily handed him the phone and looked to Annah with a kind smile.

Playing the video Principal Colt watched as Alex approached Annah, the camera focused on her back and laughter was heard behind it as the exact scene Annahlea had described played out, including the vulgar bounce Alex applied to her bottom and him holding his crotch to her bottom forcefully.

Stopping the video he looked out to the three men who had rushed into his office, commanding them to sit down he instructed Mrs. Bower to call their parents as he placed the confiscated phone in his desk.

Colt looked back to Shelby and gave her a tight smile, “Thank you for bringing this to my attention Ms. Culvers. If you would be so kind as to close the door once more on your way out.”

The polite dismissal granted a nod from the girl as she flashed a kind smile at Annahlea before leaving and pulling the door behind her, letting it swing shut and revealing her giving the group of boys in the office the bird as she strutted out of the office- creating a semblance of a smile on Annah’s face.

“Ms. Queen,” Colt started and Annah looked back to him with a sad smile and tilted head. He moved to say more but she instead she spoke up, “Just… _don’t_ ,” she said softly, her voice soft and without a trace of anger. Sitting straight, Annahlea placed her hands in her lap and looked her principal in the eye, “I know that even though he did what I said, it doesn’t excuse my actions,” she said for him and Principal Colt hesitated before he gave a firm nod. Provoking Oliver to move once more, having backed himself against the wall to anchor him from lashing out at anyone involved in his daughter’s assault.

Annah gave a tight lipped smile, “I know that punishments must be dealt out and at least now Alex O’Brian will face consequences for his actions. My hope being that they instill in him that he has no right to ever touch anyone like that ever again,” she told him, calm and collected, “As for me… I ask that you follow through with my expulsion but ask that it be kept off my record. Preferably I would like my family to be able to pull me from school.”

Principal Colt shook his head in confusion, “Ms. Queen, that’s completely unnecessary in light of these findings you’d be looking at a week of detention at most.”

Annah nodded firmly, “Yes but I’d be sentenced to a school year of persecution from students _and staff_ alike,” she informed him tightly, “In light of this situation it has become apparent that your students, your staff, _you Principal Colt_ are not ready for me. I hoped too much for you and the others in this school that you could see past circumstance and try to get to know me... but I'm afraid that hope was nothing but a let down. One that i can't suffer through again right now... _You didn't even try and know me? None of you. Well, except Shelby,_ " hissed before she she huffed a laugh and refocused her attention, putting a mental note in the back of her heard to thank the girl later, "I fear _I and my situation_ may be an unintentional distraction from the learning environment and that isn’t fair to those who wish to further their education. Maybe you’re right, maybe you and they need a semester _for them_ to adjust to _my pain_? But in the interim I feel as though it’s best for me to remove myself from such a… _sensitive environment._ ”

Rising from her seat she looked to her Dad who was watching her with a pained stare, “I’d like to go home now,” she told him in almost a whisper and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Moving to the door Annah paused and looked back at her former principal, “Principal Colt,” she addressed him quietly, gaining his attention, “I hope this also teaches you that if a girl or boy should ever come to you again brave enough to tell their truths that you listen with open ears and a unbiased heart. Because I will tell you, listening to _someone_ tell _you_ what _didn’t happen to you_ is one of the most isolating and devastating feelings you can experience,” she looked to Oliver and he nearly turned to strangle his former principal with his bare hands as he saw the tears in her eyes, “Please pull me from school,” she asked of him before turning the door handle, “I’ll wait for you in the car.”

Making a quick and agile exit, not even sparing a glance to the troublesome boys she fled the office, not stopping until she reached the shelter of the car and falling apart within its confines.

Oliver slowly followed, feeling beaten and defeated- unable to protect the person he loved most in the world from this. He glared at the boy who had put his hands on his Annie as he exited the office, taking small satisfaction in the visible gulp the boy took. Turning to Mrs. Bowers he did as he was asked and pulled his daughter from school after her first day.

If he hadn’t already felt like a failure of a parent as he stepped outside of the school he definitely would have as he watched through the window Annah sob into her palms in the back of the car. Diggle looking back at him from his post outside her door with burning question in his eyes.

Shaking his head Oliver dismissed his question, unable to relive the past hour so soon, as he pulled the car door open and swooped in. Pulling Annahlea, who had tried to quiet her sobs in his presence, into his arms and holding her tightly as she broke apart once again –Oliver’s own tears leaking down his face as he hurt for his daughter’s pain.

___________________

The combination of the car ride home, the pure exhaustion from the day and crying, and the comfort of Oliver’s arms had lulled Annahlea to sleep by the time they had arrived at the mansion.

Easily carrying her small frame, he cradled her to him as he entered the house, shushing his mother and Walter who moved to ask questions.

Tucking her into his bed, he kissed her forehead lightly before slipping through the door and heading back downstairs to where his mother and Walter awaited, anxiously wanting to know what was wrong.

They both rose from their seats as he entered the living room and he held his hands up, motioning for them to sit back down as he fell into the armchair. He noted as Digg entered the room, keeping a respectful distance from the family but also wanting to know what had happened to the young Queen.

Oliver’s head fell into his hands as he thought of the best way to even explain what had occurred in the last hour and a half.

“Oliver?” Moira prompted and Oliver released a slight groan as he rubbed his hands over his face and looked at his Mom.

Sighing he started, “Annah, was assaulted at school today.”

The gasps that left the two in front of him were unsurprising and as they moved to ask questions he cut them off, “She’s okay. It wasn’t the assault that rattled her as much what happened after,” he sighed again, “She responded in an instinctual manner to the boy groping her, flipping him over her shoulder and she proceeded to dislocate her thumb and break his little finger.”

“Serves him right, the _little shit_ ,” Walter muttered and Moira placed a placating hand upon his as she asked, “Is she upset about hurting the boy?”

“No,” Oliver told, a proud smile fighting at his lips at his daughter defending herself, “No what shook her was after the principal caught her responding the boys attack he pulled her into the office, spoke with the boy _who told him_ that he was just saying “hi” to her and she became manic. They called me because she refused to talk without me,” he took a shuddering breath as she tried to control his anger as he relayed the next moments, “When I got there she told him what happened and Principal Colt,” he spat the name, “Proceeded to tell her how there was no proof that the boy had assaulted her but there was proof of her attacking him. He then went on to tell us that Annah wasn’t ready for school after what she had “ _been through_ ”, telling her it was best for everyone if she came back next semester after receiving the _proper help._ ”

Oliver’s words were dripping with disgust and hatred and Moira looked agape at him, “He expelled her?”

Once more Oliver shook his head, dreading his next words more than any other, “No, he didn’t,” he started, “A girl barged in, Annah had texted me during lunch and told me about her –she was her welcoming party– and showed a video that some other little assholes had taken. Turns out the entire thing was a bet to see who could “ _freak out the island girl first_ ”.”

Moira’s face fell as did Walter’s and Diggle’s, their hearts breaking for the young girl.

“Principal Colt told Annah she would just receive a week of detention but Annah-” his voice caught as he thought about how broken Annah had appeared sitting in front of her principal, Tears coming to his eyes as he pushed on, “Annah told him that I was going to pull her from school because she would be too much of a distraction to the other students. That the other students weren’t ready to deal with the idea of _her pain_.”

A silence fell over the group as Oliver’s voice became barely a whisper, “Mom, she was _so_ excited to start school,” he breathed, “And seeing her today?” he paused, struggling to find the words, “She was crushed that, even though she was a _thirteen_ year old junior with full AP classes and that, she was an eager learner that was ready to make friends, all anyone –students, teachers– all anyone could see was the island girl Oliver Queen brought back with him… One of the boys on that awful video of Annah being… one of them called her a _feral bitch_ … I have no doubt after the last couple hours that that was what her entire day was like… _what did I do,_ mom?”

Oliver’s face pushed into his palms as he struggled to remain composed. Moira came to his side, raking her fingers though his hair in an attempt to comfort him an answer to his question evading her.

__________________

Annah slept soundly though the night, a dreamless sleep gifted to her from the universe.

Her eyes fluttering open they fell upon Oliver who was sitting in a chair parallel to her, a kind smile on his face.

“Hey sleepy head,” he greeted and Annahlea sat up, noting both the time and that she was on her uniform- former uniform.

“I can’t believe I slept in this late,” she said groggily, looking at the blinking seven, three and five.

“Well,” Oliver started coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, “You had a….” he trailed not finding the right word in his vocabulary.

“Exhausting,” Annah offered, bringing a small smile to his lips, “Exhausting,” he repeated, “Exhausting day yesterday.”

Pulling her legs to her chest she peeked at him from over her knees, her voice slightly muffled as she spoke, “You know… _I know_ that it was the right decision leaving school… my appearance, your reappearance is still too fresh for everyone… but I was _really_ looking forward to having a normal school experience,” her voice was tight as tears threatened to fall, “Well, _sort of normal_ , ‘cuz _hello_ , thirteen year old juniors are _not_ normal,” she joked with an attempt of a laugh which turned into a sob midway through.

Oliver once again gathered her into his arms and held her to his chest, letting her soak his shirt with her tears and wishing he could absolve every ounce of pain she felt.

“One day,” he whispered into the crown of her head, his lips pattering repeated kisses there, “One day you will have a semi-normal school experience and it will be everything you ever dreamed it to be… but for right now… how about you work on honing and perfecting your powers…”

Annah’s head lifted from her cocoon of Oliver and looked up at him in surprise as Oliver continued, “I thought a lot about it last night while you slept… we decided to seal your powers in order to keep you from going over the rails in a time where we were fighting every day for our lives… now we don’t have to worry every day about fighting to survive so I think it’s time we remove the seal and you learn how to control your abilities to the _best_ of your ability.”

“Dad,” Annah breathed, unsure of how to respond.

Oliver took a deep breath, “You’ll use the basement of the factory with me and we’ll start gathering any sort of text or information for you to read and learn more about your powers. But Annie,” he gained her attention which had dropped to stare at her hands in a daze, “I may not know how or what your powers are but I’m going to train you to the _best_ of _my_ ability.”

Annahlea smiled widely, the first genuine smile Oliver had seen in twenty four hours, “So what, student becomes master?” she asked cheekily and Oliver chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you could say that _sensei_ ,” he mocked.

At her fake, poor excuse of a bow Oliver’s hands went to her sides and he began feverishly tickling her, soaking in the sound of her laughter to heal his aching heart.

______________________________________

Oliver and Annah headed down the stairs, Annah changed from her once school uniform into a comfy pair of pajamas.

As they left the last step the noted Thea waiting by the door, a lifted brow directed at them.

“Why aren’t you dressed for school?” her voice held the same attitude as the day before and Annah sighed with a shake of her curls, walking away muttering lowly, “I can’t today… not today.”

Thea’s eyes fell to Oliver who gaped before answering, “I… decided to pull her out of school. It’s too much right now with having just got back and with Annie’s intellect she can afford to wait until next year when everything… dies down,” leaving out the nastier bits of yesterday he didn’t lie as he regaled the events.

Thea huffed, turning on her heel with a flippant, “Whatever,” before exiting out the door a small trip catching her on her way out and Oliver turned back to see Annah watching from down the hall, her lips pressed in a mock-innocent smile.

Snatching an apple from the basket on the island Annah leapt to sit upon said kitchen center, swinging her legs as she took a bite and asked, “Plans for today?”

Oliver paused, grabbing a water from the fridge he checked to make sure no one was around before answering, “I have to do some recon on the sniper from the other night. I got a name, now I just need to figure out who hired him.”

“Want help?”

The glare she received in return was not worth the joke as she threw her hands up in surrender.

“Kidding _geesh_ ,” Annah mumbled, “I was actually thinking it’d be nice to do some relaxing things… manicure, pedicure, a good long work out.”

“I’m sure mom would be happy to take you to all three,” Oliver told her, “You’ll have to use QC’s gym but I’m sure she would love to spend the day with you.”

“Dang,” Annahlea playfully snapped her fingers, “No cold dark basement for me, huh? Guess I’ll have to put up with the state of the art equipment at the air conditioned twenty third floor gym.”

“Ha ha,” Oliver monotone, “Do you want me to ask mom or not?”

“Yes, please,” Annah replied quickly and quietly evoking a laugh from Oliver who ruffled her hair before setting out to find her grandmother.

__________________

Moira had surprised Annah by even tagging along with her to the gym dressed in a very “Moira Queen” –esque athletic ensemble. Dropping from the chin up bar she quirked a brow at her grandmother who was sitting perched upon the workout bicycle, the only two people in the floor wide gym.

“What?” she asked, noticing Moira’s stare for the past three sets.

“Nothing,’ Moira responded, “I’m just very impressed at your endurance we’ve been here,” she drawled as she glanced at the Tiffany watch on her wrist, “Going on two hours and you’ve yet to slow down once.”

“Yeah well,” dropping to the floor in a dramatic flop, she moved into crunches and sit ups, twisting her torso in turn, “When you’re on an island for five years… there’s not much else to do….” She breathed through her form, “Not to mention it became a way of stress relief for me… when something bad would happen or I became overwhelmed… exerting that pent up energy into working out became… therapeutic… helped me stay sane…”

Looking down at her granddaughter in amazement Moira paused her cycling, “It is absolutely astounding the woman you are coming to be… even after all life has dealt you…” Moira’s voice trailed and Annah paused between sets.

Breathing deeply she looked at the matriarch, she sighed, “Well, a lot of that has to do with Dad… your son… so in a way, a lot of that has to do with you, I guess.”

Moving back into position she heard Moira let out a feathery laugh, “You flatter your Grandmother far too much dear, but I thank you,” flashing her a kind smile Annah continued and Moira stood from the bicycle.

“What do you say to before our spa treatments we catch a bite to eat at Corner Piece?” Moira offered and Annah smiled as she finished the last reps before pausing momentarily.

  
“Sounds great,” she told, “Just let me finish my last set,” she said and starting moving once more, Moira smiling fondly at her once more.

____________

After a relaxing day at her grandmother’s side Annah head up the mansion stairs when they returned home, a few shopping bags scattered on her arms from their spontaneous side track to the mall after the spa.

Putting away her new items Annah and showering once more to get the oils of the spa clear from her skin she returned to comfortable pajamas and went back down to smuggle some of Raisa’s desserts.

Not having heard them arrive she was surprised to find Detective Lance and his partner in the living room with her family and Diggle.

Catching the tail end of the conversation she watched with a small wave as Detective Lance stood and he and his partner moved to show themselves out. The wave catching him off guard and he paused before awkwardly returning the wave and turning to leave.

Annah smiled at the pair on the couch before heading into the kitchen, once again surprised to find Oliver and Tommy sipping on scotch around the island.

“I’m _telling_ you,” Tommy continued his conversation not noticing Annah’s arrival, “Max Fuller won’t even remember you sleeping with his fiancé.”

Oliver groaned as Annah’s eyes widened in entertaining surprise, “Nice, Dad,” she sarcastically commented and Oliver glared at Tommy who had the decency to look embarrassed. Noting her dad’s face Annah smiled as she pulled out a piece of cake she was almost positive Raisa had saved for her.

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Annah told him, digging into the cake after hoping up onto the island, “I still love you,” she stated, taking her first giant bite, “Even though you’re were the equivalent of a unneutered puppy at one time.”

As he words sunk in Oliver’s glare turned on her as Tommy coughed out a laugh.

“And for the record,” Annah continued, “Thomas is definitely wrong this guy is bound to remember, I mean you probably pretty much ruined his dream.”

At their blank stares she rolled her eyes, “You slept with the fiancé, he wished you dead… you “died”” her finger quotes struggling as her hand was preoccupied with a fork and plate, “ _Now,_ you’re not dead… thus you ruined his dreams, he’s definitely going to remember.”

Bringing his glare back to Tommy, his best friend turned away ad tried to change the subject, “Why do you insist on calling me Thomas?” he asked, though a distraction technique, he wanted to know why.

Taking the last bite of her cake she rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher before looking back to Tommy, “Honestly?” she asked, and Tommy nodded. Annah smirked as she responded, “Because I know you hate it.”

Rounding the table and giggling at Tommy’s facial expression Annah reached on her tippy toes and Oliver lowered his head, letting her lips fall onto his cheek as she told him, “Night, be safe. Make smart choices. Love you.”

Tommy’s pout still having not left his face Annah took pity on him and slightly jumped to reach, but landed a kiss on his cheek as well before leaving, calling out, “Love you too, _Thomas_ ,” over her shoulder.

________________________

“Hey!” Annah called out as she spotted her dad in front of her as she walked back in to QC the next day, a cup of hot tea in her hand from the coffee shop next door, “What are doing here?”

“I found something,” he motioned to the bullet ridden laptop in his grasp, “last night when I went after Lawton, the sniper from the other night. I need help with it and I called and Walter who would be the best person to get tech help from and he recommended someone. What are you doing here?”

“I came to work with Walter today,” she explained as they stepped into the elevator, Oliver pressing his floor, “Mainly to use the gym but he and I had lunch earlier and I was just grabbing some tea,” she motioned to the cup in her hand, “Before I head back up. But I think I’d rather come with you.”

“Annie,” Oliver immediately rejected and Annah groaned, “Oh come on! It’s just a tech trip! I’m not going to try and thwart this guy’s evil plan after seeing what on the laptop I just want to see how it’s done… please?” she dragged the word, her voice raising in pitch as she stared up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

Oliver groaned, “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed, “But leave the talking to me, please. There’s already going to be enough questions as it is.”

Annahlea mimed locking her mouth and throwing away the key as the doors opened and Oliver lead her to his destination. Annah peeking into the various office’s they passed and watching fascinated as screens danced as the workers typed away.

Turning into an office Annah watched the back of a blonde head twist and turn.

“Felicity Smoak?” Oliver asked, uncertain. The blonde head turned revealing a very pretty woman, a red pen hanging from her painted lips, “Hi. I'm Oliver Queen,” Oliver looked down to Annah at his side, “This is my daughter, Annahlea.”

Annah waved at the woman and she seemed to unfreeze.

“Of course,” Felicity started, “I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen.”

“No,” Oliver hummed, “Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Right, but he's dead,” Annah couldn’t stop the grin that split her face in two as she listened to the woman who slowly grew more and more frustrated by her own tongue, “I mean, he drowned. Which you didn't, which means you could come down to the IT Department and listen to me babble…” Annah felt a twinge of pity as the girl tried to collect herself, “Which Will end. In three, two, one.”

“I’m having trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see,” Oliver continued as though Felicity hadn’t fumbled through her words, “I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it.”

Looking at the lap top and back to her father Annah’s face was a wide eyed stare, The “ **Really!? That’s the best you could come up with?** ” incredulous question evident in her eyes.  
Felicity puffed out her cheeks as she swallowed her reason and logic as she took the computer, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Because these look like _bullet holes_ ,” Felicity pointed out the obvious and Annah closed her eyes in exasperation before she swung her head to face Felicity her radiant smile beaming down on the older woman. Annah knew no matter what, no matter how stupid, she and her Dad always backed each other’s plays, always.

“Yeah,” Annah hissed, her smile sliding to a grimace, as she captured the blonde’s attention, “My dad’s coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood,” she reasoned with a hum.  
“If there is anything that you can salvage from it we would really appreciate it,” Oliver once again spoke and Felicity looked between the two Queens and nodded slightly reluctantly, “Mm-hm.”

Looking around the room Annah noted the chair, looking back to the working blonde she pointed and asked, “Do you mind if I pull that around and watch you work on it? I’ve always been interested in learning computers.”

Felicity nodded, “Of course, though I don’t recommend starting you education with a _latte filled_ lap top,” she looked at Oliver over the rim of her glasses and Annah snorted a laugh as she place the chair near Felicity and watched her work, her fingers dancing over the keys of the keyboard as the screen flashed with codes and granted access.

Oliver came to stand at the back of Annah’s chair his hand wrapped around the back as he watched the screen move with his brow lowered in concentration.

Felicity clicked though and a blue screen emerged, “It looks like blueprints,” she stated.

“Do you know what of?” Oliver asked and Annah’s incredulous look returned as her head turned to stare at her Dad whose eyes were glued to the screen and not noticing his daughter’s stare down.

“The Exchange Building.”

“Never heard of it.” Annah wanted to physically slap her own forehead at her father’s inconceivable stupidity.

“It's where the UNIDAC Industries auction is scheduled to take place,” Felicity explained slowly, “I thought you said that was your laptop.”

Oliver’s eyes finally slid to hers and then Annah’s you gave him a pointed look that screamed “ **You big dummy** ”. He looked back to Felicity and kept his face neutral.

“Yes,” he lied.

Felicity turned to the Queens, “Look, I don't wanna get in the middle of some Shakespearean family drama thing.”

“What?”

“Mr. Steele marrying your mom,” Felicity explained and Annah smirked at the parallels of Hamlet and her family, “Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet.”

Oliver’s blank expression still held as he told, “I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of.”

“Oh good lord, Dad,” Annah muttered as she turned back to the computer unable to look at her father any longer.

Felicity sighed, “Mr. Steele is trying to buy UNIDAC Industries,” she motioned to the screen, “And you've got a company laptop associated with one of guys he's competing against.”

  
Oliver nodded, stating, “Floyd Lawton.”

“No,” Felicity rejected, pointing to the name on the screen in the corner, “Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?”

Oliver breathed through his nose loudly, “He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.”

Standing he moved to gather the computer, “Thank you Ms. Smoak you’ve been very helpful.”

Felicity rose as he moved toward the door, Oliver calling for Annahlea to follow, “My pleasure,” her pleasant smile dropped to one of confusion, “I think,” she looked to Annah who was still sitting and smiling up at the trusting woman.

Finally standing Annah extended her hand, “It was very nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak.”

“Oh please,” Felicity stated as she shook Annah’s hand before adjusting her glasses, “Please call me Felicity.”

Annah nodded, “Felicity,” she agreed, “Felicity, do you think you could show me the basics of computers sometime?”

“Absolutely,” Felicity immediately agreed but a hesitant smile still holding to her face, “But your family could afford a much better tutor than me.”

“Somehow Felicity,” Annah replied as she smiled at the girl and moved to the door, “I sincerely doubt that. Can I come back tomorrow?”

“Sure!” Felicity replied spritely, enjoying the compliment from the young girl.

“I’ll see you then,” Annah said, giving one more smile before leaving the smiling blonde and running to catch up with Oliver.

“ _So_ ,” Annah started as they stepped into the elevator, “What are you going to do next?”

Oliver sighed as the doors slid closed, “I think I’m going to have to get help.”

Annah’s brow quirked, “Considering I know I’m out of the running, that really only leaves one other person for you to “ask”.”

 

__________________

 

Oliver dropped Annah off at home before he took off back to the foundry. The young girl walking in to find Moira coming down the stairs.

“You’re just in time,” Moira announced as she glanced at her watch.

With a quirked brow, Annah asked, “In time for what?”

“To get ready for the auction, we’re going as a family,” Moira informed and Annah’s head pivoted as she realized that her entire family would be where the would-be-assassin would strike.

Deciding that she couldn’t explain why they shouldn’t go to her grandmother without too many questions being asked she gave a curt nod before heading up the stairs to get ready.

At her Grandmother’s and Walter’s side she carefully kept a keen eye on their surroundings as she sipped from her water and waited for their conversation with yet another business associate to end.

“Well, it's quite a turnout,” Moira told her husband who held her close and smiled. Annahlea looking at them in admiration.

“Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually,” Walter agreed, “But regardless of the outcome of the auction I'm already a winner because I have three beautiful women - at my side tonight.”

Annah followed his line of sight and spotted Thea approaching their trio, a slight worry spiked in her as she added another person to keep safe from the faceless shooter. She quickly tampered her fear, clearing her head, and flashing her aunt a quick tight smile- their previous encounter still not lost to her- as Thea did the same.

“Thank you for coming Thea,” Walter greeted the teen with a kiss to the cheek, “It means a lot to your mother. And me.”

Thea watched with a fond smile as Thea hugged Moira tight though her attention slid as a small ginger came to Walter’s side announcing, “Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.”

“Thank you, Gina,” Walter dismissed.

Walter turned to the three women before him offering a kind smile as he asked, “Shall we?” before directing them toward the bidding room.

Annah spotted Diggle coming into the room after having checked the perimeter and made her way to him, her family still in her line of sight.

She smiled up at the man warmly and nodded a greeting, before sighing and telling him, “I do not envy you job at all Mr. Diggle… my father is not the… most cooperative person in the world."

Diggle smirked at the young girl, “What would you know about him being uncooperative? From what I’ve observed he’s nothing but willful if it’s you asking.”

“Ah,” Annah agreed, “Touché… I guess I’m lucky, able to push on that soft spot he holds for me and few others,” she jokingly winked, “Though it still doesn’t mean I don’t observe the way he… persistently defies you Mr. Diggle. It must be exhausting running after a toddler all day, especially one with access to a credit card and expensive toys,” she joked over the rim of her glass, at the expense of her dad.

Diggle huffed a laugh, “I think that’s the most accurate depiction of you father, if I’ve ever heard one.”

A small chuckle escaped her, slowly quieting as she saw a familiar face arrive.

Oliver neared the two, kissing Annahlea’s forehead briefly he turned and locked eyes on his remaining family.

“Dig,” Oliver greeted without turning around, “Got your eyes open?”

Annahlea rolled her eyes at the dumb question smirking at Diggle’s answer, “That's what I'm here for. And answering patronizing questions.”

“This guy's out of time,” Oliver spoke aloud and Annah’s head tilted in curiosity as he continued, “If he's gonna do something, it's gonna happen before the auction.”

“Sir?” Diggle questioned and Oliver turned to him with a slight pause, “I heard the story on the radio.”

“Oliver,” the trio’s attention was drawn to the sound of Walter’s voice. Oliver heading to the man, Annah following with a nod of thanks to Digg.

“So pleased you were able to attend,” Walter continued and Oliver did not bother with pleasantries as he dove right in, “Walter, the police said that some of the UNIDAC bidders were murdered. I think that we should be a little bit more careful. My mother's already lost a husband.”

“If Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come,” Walter countered, “And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister and daughter.”

Thea was a wrench in Oliver’s plan already accounting for his Mother, Walter and Annah- who he knew would not have stayed home having witnessed the plans- he didn’t account for yet another responsibility with Thea agreeing to come.

He neared his sister and mother, feeling his daughter at his back, “Hi,” he greeted shortly and Moira turned to him with a warm smile, “Oliver, what a wonderful surprise.”

Oliver’s concern overtook his features as he waved a equally concerned Diggle over to them. He ignored his mother’s greeting as he ordered Diggle, “I need you to get them out of here right now,” he motioned to the three women and Annah nodded sharply. The assassin would be attacking soon, and it was time to remove her loved ones from the area.  
Before anyone could move though chaos erupted as a bullet was shot through the window, narrowly missing Walter who was tackled by Detective Lance and catching a waiter in the back.

Oliver folded himself over his family and pushed the girls out of the room as more bullets rained in. Once in the hall, Annah peeked from around the corner of the door watching the room carefully.

Spotting the red laser dot on the next target she used her power to push the target aside in the nick of time. Repeating the action to save more as the Floyd continued to fire.  
She was pulled from the door way by Oliver, coming to stand by Thea as he cupped both of their faces, looking over for any sign of injury, “Are you okay? Are either of you hurt?”

Annahlea and Thea shook their heads to answer and Oliver looked to his mother who was in Diggle’s arms, “No, I'm fine. Where is Walter?”

Oliver turned in time to see Walter being escorted out by Detective Lance, “Walter's fine,” Oliver informed them and Digg moved to Oliver, “Sir, I have to get you out of here.”

“No, them!” Oliver argued, pointing at the three women, “Them,” he repeated before running off and Diggle looked to Moira.

“Go, I'll find him,” he reassured the women, “I'll find him.”

Annah took charge, wrapping her arms around either of the other women and quickly shuffling them to the door.

Once outside she noted Walter standing by their car, thinking quickly she pushed the other women into Walter’s arms, her Aunt and Grandmother stumbling and Walter catching them, before disappearing into the crowd of people. A quick forgetfulness spell cast over her shoulder as she walked away silencing their calls for her.

She walked through the frantic crowd, to the side of the building where the shots were fired she kept her eye to the sky to look for her father. Witnessing him grappling from the UNIDAC building to the next she picked up her pace and rushed to the building where Lawton await. Her head tilting in curiosity as she noted a familiar form leading her in.

Following at a safe distance she followed him to the floor where Oliver and Lawton were locked in battle. She laid low, watching Diggle do the same in front of her as she listened to the two foes speak.

“Drop your guns,” Oliver warned.

“I admire your work. Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy.”

“We're not in the same line of work,” Oliver shot back, “Your profession is murder.”

“And you’ve put men in hospitals, never to be the same,” Lawton taunted.

“For the good of others,” Oliver replied, “You're out for yourself.”

Yet again gunfire filled the room and Annah head the familiar twang of an arrow being released before it stopped once more. After moments of silence she slowly stepped from the shadows her eyes on Digg’s form before her.

When he slumped Annahlea’s eyes widened in realization as she sprung to his side. He groaned as he moved from the pillar he was behind and Annah swooped under his arms to help hold him up all the while declaring loudly, “Don’t shoot! It’s us!” she looked to her Dad and found him watching her incredulously.

She struggled with the weight of the injured man and she looked back and forth from the two living men in the room.

“Well don’t just stand there!” She barked at her father, “Help me!”

At her words Oliver lowered his bow and ran to Diggle’s side helping her support his weight. Annah nodded before sliding out momentarily from his arm and not giving her Dad a chance to argue, raised her palms and opened another portal once more to the foundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to let me know what you think! Sorry this took longer, the original content was harder to nail into the story line! Enjoy and please comment! I live for them!

**Author's Note:**

> What do we think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want something else? Please Comment and let me know, I had this idea of this character years ago and am just putting it to "paper", I fell in love with the idea of Oliver having a daughter at his side through his years in hell and through his struggles at home. They trust each other more than anyone and they survive together. She's his guiding light and he's her savior. My goal is to finish all seven seasons by the time the seventh season ends and then write the back story of Oliver and Annah in the five years and then who knows? Maybe Annah's origin story? Does anyone have a guess at her origins now? They will be "revealed" later in this story but if you have a guess let me know! Please leave your thoughts below!


End file.
